Not Alone
by Luckywhitedream
Summary: Sauron is coming back, he needs a new body, he waits until an elven princess is born for taking action. The fellowship must take her and the ring to Mordor for saving her and destroy Sauron. First of a Trilogy. Legolas's daughter! Please R&R.
1. Beginning

**Title:** Not Alone  
 **Author:** Luckywhitedream  
 **Fandom:** Lord Of The Rings  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, only little Nìniel and her mother.

 **English is not my mother language, sorry for my mistakes.**

* * *

There were sounds of horns, Mirkwood was under attack, elves warriors ran to the outside to battle the giant spiders surrounding the realm, Legolas ran out from the armory, as he was heading out to the war he ran into Cerylia, his wife, she was in her last months of pregnancy.

She was terrified by the war right outside the realm, never in hundreds of years many spiders and orcs made it that near the gates, and if the king himself left his throne to fight it mean that the battle was indeed serious.

"Legolas!" she hugged his husband with tears in her eyes.

The prince removed her from him and held her face in his hands "everything is going to be fine" he told her.

Than Haldir rushed to them running "Legolas we must go!" he said breathlessly.

The pair looked at him and then back to each other "Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise!" he told her looking her in her eyes before he kissed her.

"Legolas!" Haldir called him once again.

He left her lips quickly, he didn't have time to kiss her, he had his kingdom to safe. "I'm sorry," he said broken before finally ran outside with the other elven warrior.

Cerylia stood there watching the realms door even after it closed and Legolas had been already gone, hoping that he came back telling that the war was already ended, but it never came, she suddenly felt weak, her legs didn't hold her anymore, as she was falling she felt someone catch her it was Erulissë, one of the nurse who followed her during her pregnancy.

"what is this feeling?" she asked her.

The healer didn't replied, but called some other elves to help her carry her away from their current spot.

"I think I do not feel well" she suddenly felt pain in her stomach and she screamed.

"You are in labor" Erulissë informed her as she laid Cerylia in a bed.

"No!" she screamed "t wasn't supposed to happen until next month!"

Erulissë worked between the legs of the princess with the other healers give her suggestions of what to do "Elrond told me in the second week of next month" she repeated shocked "it can't be now!"

"the baby is coming whether you like it or not!"

"no, I want Legolas!" Erulissë did her best to ignore Cerylia's cries, just holding her hand while she chanted 'push'. The birth was already difficult, and though she and the nurses could sense the death looming moments away from them, they had to focus. Cerylia was a healthy young elf, but her distress made the birth harder on all of them.

She felt horrible but tried to be calm, overseeing a birth in the middle of a battle just outside the walls. Terror, for herself and the nurses and the mother that may not survive to see through the birth of her child.

"Just keep breathing, you will be fine!"

"And the baby too, right?"

"...And the baby too."

* * *

Time had passed and Cerylia hoped that her husband would come in time. "Legolas!" she was crying between contractions, she wanted the prince to see the birth of his child, she was near the precipice of breaking down.

Erulissë looked down to see a small head emerge, a tuft of hair matted down by blood on top. Cerylia's harsh cry of despair rang in the Elvenking's Halls, but was quickly overpowered by a long, high wail. Erulissë was there in an instant, cleaning the baby's nose and mouth and the majority of it's skin with efficient movements and checking the sex before gently placing it in Cerylia's waiting arms.

Cerylia was weeping softly, cuddling the baby girl to her chest when Erulissë finally regained enough sense to look the child over.

The child cried in her mother's arms "Uuma nalla Nìniel-nin" *shh, do not cry my Nìniel* she named her baby.

Everyone sighed and laughed in relief, there was no more war noises, the battle was ended and a child was born.

Hope didn't last long, Cerylia felt weak, she was happy and she wanted to rest, she kissed the baby in the forehead using the last energy she had, she than slowly close her eyes, and watching the world fade she took her last breath.

Erulissë noticed it, she quickly rushed to the mother, she took the baby from her and give it to the nearest elf, she took out from her pocket some herbs and started to sang, Cerylia was too weak, there was nothing that the nurse could do.

* * *

Legolas could hear his newborn child scream. He rushed into the room to greet his first child only to be frightened by what he found. The child was wailing a wriggling in a servants arms while its mother lay pale, and bleeding on a bed not far away.

He stood there shocked, unbelieve, he had to put everything together in his mind, he stepped closer to the body and looked it in horror, he hoped it was just a dream, that he would wake up and hug her again.

The servants wept at the sight before them. The wailing babe with no mother, the dead princess soaked in her own blood, and the broken prince who haven't still realized what had happened.

Thranduil ran in the room, with the same hope to find everyone there with the baby, but stopped not too far from his son, it didn't took much for understand what had happened, he felt the grief of his son, he knew how he felt, he himself loosed his wife, but he never thought that his son will live the same.

The servant with the baby walked closer to legolas and gently put the child on the prince's arms.

Legolas held his daughter, she had looked up at him and cried, the noise pierced through him causing his stomach to churn and his heart to start racing. She was so small, so fragile, she needed to be protected. To stop crying.

Legolas studied her, she had dark hair like her mother and sky blue eyes like his, he looked at the other delicate features, she mostly looked like him, and he was proud of it.

Thranduil stepped closer to his son for meet his new grandchild, she was beautiful. Then his eyes slipped to his son who couldn't stop staring at his new baby.

"At the same time we were facing destruction... this small miracle was taking place" Thranduil broke the silence "does she have a name?"

"yes, my lord," said Erulissë making Legolas broke his eye contact with his daughter "the Lady had called her Nìniel"

Legolas looked her in shock before turning his gaze back to the baby, he caressed her crying face "Uuma nalla Nìniel-nin" *do not cry my Nìniel*

"those were her last words," Erulissë said softly.

Legolas silently passed her to his father, who watched her like one of his precious gems, her inherited legolas's eyes, he felt like the first time he held him, more than 2.000 years ago, he looked up to not finding Legolas, he knew he needed him, he was suffering the loss of his wife, he and Cerylia got married an year ago and they decide to have their first child together, they dreamed to live a happy and loved life together, no one imagined that this day would end in tragedy.

Thranduil handed Nìniel to Erulissë and walked away to find his son, who was probably falling into a grief.

* * *

With tears in his eyes, Legolas looked at the stars in the sky trying to figure out how it had happened. She had been young, beautiful and perfect. She was gone. No one could bring her back, they had planned a life together, but only one of their plans became real, their marriage happened a year ago, a year was like a blink in the eyes of an elf.

Their marriage was the most anticipated event of the century, his father had invited half Middle-Earth, Thranduil never admit it but he was excited for their wedding, he had hired the best elves, the realm never looked so beautiful that day, but not beautiful as his wife, she wore along white dress filled with small diamonds that made her shine at the sunlight, but for Legolas she didn't need diamonds for shine, she was already shining in his heart.

At the beginning this was supposed to be a planned Marriage, Tranduil and Círdan, the lord of the Falas, created an alliance and their children were forced to get marry, Legolas didn't support his father idea but when time passed he had to know Cerylia and he felled in love with her.

"Legolas" Thranduil called him, he saw his son gasping for air between his silent sobs, without saying a word he walked next to him and embrace his son, who hugged him back and cried louder holding him tightly as he was a child himself who desperately needed his father.

Thranduil closed his eyes as he heard the sobs of his son, he let some tears fall in his face too, why this had to be his son to suffer this much? was it a curse in his family? first his wife, now Legolas's.

He could feel his heard beating hard in his chest as he held him, he was a strong son, the one and first time he cried hard like that was when he told him of his mother death "A person may go from life, But memories will always stay with you forever, Please my child stay strong" he told him quietly "You have a beautiful daughter who needs you more than ever" he realease his son from him and wiped his tears "Parenthood is one of the best journeys in life. Enjoy the ride".

Legolas looked him, his father was telling him that he loved him in his own way, his father was a proud man he hardly ever told him that.

Thranduil smiled at him, his son had calmed already so he took his hand and walked to the realms halls and arrived at the room they prepared for Nìniel during the months of pregnancy.

Nìniel was lying in her elven crib, with a nurse looking after her, when she saw the prince and king entering she slowly bowed and left the room.

Legolas stepped closer to the baby.

He had a daughter. He had a small daughter.

He looked her with curiosity. He had never seen such a tiny elf. His hand was the size of his palm.

What was he going to do with Nìniel? He didn't know how to be a father.

A cry. A soft, but distressed cry. The baby was awake.

Legolas gave a scared look to his father who stepped back making his son deal with her, he turned to her "Aaye" *Hello* he said to her and the baby hushed for a moment as if listening to him. "I'm your father," he explained.

The girl must know his voice, thought Legolas to himself. He had heard it every day for the past months. "I'm your daddy."

Nìniel had begun crying again.

"Ok," he said as he leant over the crib "Let's see how we do at this, shall we?" he asked as he lifted her back into his arms.

She was so tiny, she could not even hold her own head up his father noted. Yet picking her up was more natural than he thought it would be.

"Well it is just you and me now "

TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 7 

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Safe and Sound**


	2. Safe and Sound

A week had passed since the birth of Níniel, and Legolas never left her side, he almost never left his room, if was his way to cope with the loss of his wife, he wanted to raise Níniel alone without any help from the female elves who already had experience, he felt if they helped him he was like replacing Cerylia.

Alone he had been learning some tricks for the baby, he had learned to make her sleep with him at night in his bed so if there was anything wrong with her she was right next to him.

It was daytime and he was playing with the baby who was in her crib while he stood next to it, he liked to lean over to her and watch her, he had noticed that the baby never looked him right in the eye, she tended to look at his eyebrows, his hairline or his moving mouth.

His way to play with her was to give her opportunities to study his features by looking at her up close, he moved his head slowly from side to side to see whether her eyes followed him, he laughed as the baby looked at him with crossed eyes.

Legolas liked to put his face close to hers and stick out his tongue or raising his eyebrows a few times and watching Níniel trying to copy his gestures, but sometimes she didn't seem receptive at all, but he knew that she had only have gotten sleepy or a bit overwhelmed and needed to take a break.

Another thing that he liked to do with her was tummy time, he laid on the bed and rested the baby on his stomach, he loved the silence when she was sleeping and her small chest breathing on him, it made him feel relaxed knowing that she was safe and breathing on him.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened revealing his father, he entered in silent and carefully he closed the door behind him.

"She is not sleeping" Legolas informed him.

"How is she doing?" the father asked as he walked near the pair.

"She had just woken up," Legolas said smiling at his daughter.

Thranduil stood in silence watching his son with his newborn before asking hesitant, known his answer "Legolas, do you want to come to lunch?"

"Nay," Legolas said "I have to still change her, feed her and make her fall asleep again"

"Legolas, I hardly ever see you, you never leave this room" The king started "when was the last time you ate? The kingdom is worried about you"

"I can not leave her Ada," Legolas said finally looking at his father.

"Why don't you hand her to a nurse? So you can rest and eat something"

"Nay!" Legolas raised his voice in frustration, making Níniel starting to cry, he then sighed at picked her up and started to rock her.

Thranduil knew the real reason he didn't want anyone to nurse her, Legolas could be very stubborn when he wanted, and no one could change his mind.

"Would you like to bring her down?" Thranduil finally suggested "she can not stay in this room forever"

Legolas looked at the daughter in his arms unsure "will it harm her?" he then asked.

Thranduil chuckled "you have a lot to learn my child"

Legolas hesitated before replying "fine" he then rested the child on the changing table and began to undress her.

By seeing this scene the king decided it was the right moment to leave "I will wait for you at the table" and he left the room.

Minutes later Legolas exited his room, as he walked in the halls of the realms he couldn't not notice that the elves were watched the baby, he then remembered that the kingdom hasn't yet met their new princess.

 _Princess._

Legolas looked down at her, he had forgotten her title, in his eyes he was his daughter, a normal child.

He reached the dining hall where he found his father sitting at the head of the large wooden table, there was a spot for him too on the right side of the king as usual, and he sat there and put Níniel on his lap.

Thranduil watched him as he talked to his daughter "are you hungry iel-nin?" *my daughter* he smiled her and gave her full attention.

"Legolas" he called him but he was to concentrate feeding the baby.

"Legolas!" he called louder and finally got his attention "you should eat something"

Legolas looked at him before nodding and held the bottle to feed the baby with one hand while the other one grabbed the fork and then he began eating the salad.

"Haldir and the Lothlorien elves are leaving in an hour" Thranduil started a conversation "Do you wish me to send your farewells?"

Legolas forgot of his friend, he had been in his room for so long caring for the baby, he felt bad for him, he had made a long trip for help fight Mirkwood's shadow and he never thank him for it.

"I wish to tell him by my own" Legolas told him.

Thranduil nodded "very well" he then looked at his granddaughter, she was beautiful, every time he sees her it reminded him of Legolas when he was born.

"Elrond will come soon," he said "he wishes to see the new princess" when he said 'princess'.

His heart clenched, it was still unreal for him to have her here, alive and breathing.

"She has your eyes" Thranduil told his son who finally gave him his attention, Legolas never knew how to react when his father gave him a compliment, they stood in silent watching each other until Níniel made a noise, Legolas than looked at her, she had finished the bottle, he then hold her up and began rubbing her back.

Thranduil looked him proud, he had learned to be a father without his help and he was doing a good job, he had the courage to what he didn't, when his wife died he had closed himself for years, leaving his five years old son in the care of the nurse, he had been for him in his first five years and then he stopped, and missed those magical years where Elven babies were growing.

Elves grow like humans until they reach maturity, and in the meanwhile, they could get sick and they could get the most dangerous illness, they were so fragile.

* * *

About one hour later Legolas walked into the stables with his daughter still in his arms, he refused to let her go. There were the Lothlorien elves, packing to return to their realm, as he walked through them to search from his friend he couldn't not have noticed the curiosity on them, it wasn't common to see a baby elf, there was one every five hundred years or so.

When he arrived at Haldir he rested his hand on the elf's shoulder, it was their way to greet each other.

"Legolas," Haldir said surprised he didn't expect his friend to be there since he was unseen for the week "My deepest sympathy for your loss. Your wife was a wonderful lady and we will all miss her very much" he said looking hm with sad eyes "I wished to share my sympathy but you had ordered to no one to enter your room"

"Hannon lle, Haldir" Legolas forced a soft smile

The elf than saw the sleeping baby in his friend's arms, he lifted the blanket to see her face and then smiled "dark-haired" he told him "the first woodland elf to have it" he then looked back at Legolas eyes "what's her name?"

"Níniel" he told him as he looked at her as is was a treasure to protect.

"Níniel Legolasiel" Haldir raised his eyes back to his friend "daughter of Legolas"

"Thank you my friend" Legolas smiled at him as Haldir mounted his horse "May the paths be green and the breeze on the way back," Legolas told him

"Until next we meet" Haldir nodded and then rode where the rest of his troop were waiting.

* * *

Two days later Legolas was sleeping on his bed holding Níniel in his arms, Elves had different needs to Men in sleep. They could rest their minds even while marching along and so can be more alert when needed, but Elves do also need to rest their bodies as well as their minds to gain the greatest recovery possible but with open eyes, they would not go as deeply into sleep as Men.

Instead, children, elves slept into a deep sleep, they could dream, twitch and sometimes even talk.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Legolas came back to life, he wasn't up mentally, he hasn't slept in days for look after the baby who every night cried out loud, the night before was the worst night he ever had with her, she wouldn't stop crying, he did his best to calm her down, he tried to rocking her, feed her, change her and sing to her, in the end he left outside and made her see the stars, then finally when she fallen asleep he put her back to bed, but not even an hour she had wet it and he had to change the sheets and the baby, he had laid her on the bed next to him only to realize that she had learned to pull hair, after another hour he had to make her fall asleep again, and it was dawn the last time he looked outside.

He looked at the window, there was a bright light hitting his eyes, it looked like it was eleven, he heard another knock, he just ignored hoping it would leave, he feared that it would wake the baby up again, he looked down at the sleeping Níniel and couldn't help but kiss her chubby cheeks.

"Legolas" his father called and his heart had stopped, he looked back at the baby, she was still sleeping he gave a big relief sigh.

"Come" he whispered, and Thranduil slowly opened the door and entered.

"shh" Legolas begged his father as he put a finger to his lips as he closed the door behind.

Not a sound was made and Legolas gave another sigh and laid his head on the pillow again.

His father walked closer to him "Legolas, I have told you to be present in the morning" he said softly trying too to not wake the baby up" Elrond and his family had arrived, and they're waiting for you" he looked at Legolas who closed his eyes knowing his mistake "As a prince you had the duty to great our guests"

With a tired sigh he sat on the bed with still having the covers on, he had tangled hair, he never had hair so messy, not even when he goes into battles for days "I am sorry father" he told him as he attempts to fix his hair with his hands "Níniel kept me up all night"

Thranduil smiled "I see that you look terrible"

Legolas chuckled "she had learned to pull hair" explained.

Thranduil smiled and turned "We are awaiting you in the main hall," he said out loud as he was headed to the door "dress her up" then he stopped and gave him a grimace "and be presentable," he said disgustedly before leaving the room.

When he left Legolas threw himself back on his bed, he wanted to enjoy his last minutes of silence, seconds later he found the force to get out of the bed and decided to take care of himself first, he went to the bathroom in his room and trying his best to not make any sound, he powred the water on him, every time the water dropped his heart sank, hoping it didn't wake the child up, when he washed himself he got changed in a silver dress and looked himself in the mirror, he really looked terrible, he unbraided his messy hair and combed as soon he started to braid he heard her crying, he sighed and ran to her.

"hush iel-nin" *my child* he rocked her but the crying wouldn't fade, by now all the realm had heard it and silently curse the baby, he tried in vain to put the elven pacifier in her mouth but she didn't accept it he looked frantically around the room for a toy and grabbed a rattle and made it sounds but the child didn't care.

"Are you wet?" he then rested the child on the changing table and began to undress her "it is that why you're crying then?" he smiled and changed her, but the child never stopped crying.

"Uuma nalla Níniel-nin"*do not cry my Níniel* he said "Uuma nalla" and the child calmed s bit "Uuma nalla" he said softer and began to rock the baby.

* * *

Aragorn and his adoptive family had arrived in Mirkwood early that morning, they had travelled 3 days from Rivendell, they had received a letter from Thranduil telling that Legolas' wife had passed away during a premature birth and had asked Elrond to pay a visit to the newborn, he was the best elven healer in middle-earth, he wouldn't ask anyone ales, when the news of the birth of the elven princess spread Aragorn couldn't not go, Legolas was his dear friend and he knew he needed him in this dark times for him, Arwen and her twin brothers came along, the birth of an elven baby was rare in these dark years.

When they arrived they had been brought to the throne where they found the king who apologized to the absence of his son. It was odd from Legolas to be late in any occurrence, Thranduil told them that he was going to call his son and left for a few minutes and when he came back he had told them how Legolas never left his room and he didn't want any help from the nurse, they all know it was his way to cope with the death of Cerylia.

Suddenly the halls of the realm had filled with an infant sterically cry, Elrond family smiled at each other as Thranduil sat on his throne rubbing his temples, he heard enough crying for the week.

After some long minutes, the cries ended and the realm falls into a silence.

The guests looked at the top of the staircase and saw Legolas going down with tNíniel in his arms.

Aragorn smiled, he wasn't the usual Legolas, he had an exhausted face, he wore a dress that he would never wear and most important, his hair wasn't braided and organized ad always, when he arrived at the end of the steps he spoked "I apologize for the delay" he then walked on a small throne on the right of his father, Thranduil began to speak, Aragorn could notice that Legolas was ignoring his father and giving all this attention to the baby, fighting for not making her cry.

"Legolas may I see the child?" Elrond asked Legolas didn't listen to the conversation, he looked up to his daughter and saw that Arwen and the twins were gone and everyone looked at him, waiting for him to give his baby to the dark-haired elf.

Legolas wrapped his arms around the baby protectively "Why?"

"Were you listening?" Elrond said "I wanted to check if the child doesn't have defects"

Legolas pulled his daughter to himself "she doesn't have any"

"It was born premature, it could have something," the healer said

"She" Legolas corrected him, everyone in the room started to feel the tension that Legolas had, he was growing overprotected over his baby.

"Sorry" Elrond "May I hold her?" Elrond stepped closer

Legolas looked to his father for help but he just nodded the same did Aragorn; Legolas slowly walked toward the elf and hesitated before handing Níniel.

Aragorn noticed that Legolas never took off his eyes on her and his hands were fists, providing anything that can go wrong.

The baby began to cry on Elrond's arms, but he kept studying the fragile body while rocking her to calm down.

Legolas couldn't bear to hear his baby cry, he waited before extending his arms and took her away from the healers, and turned around and started to speak to her "Uuma nalla Níniel-nin"*do not cry my Níniel* he said "Uuma nalla".

Aragon was surprised by the reaction of his friend, he never was so possessive, and he noticed that the kings were shocked as well but no one talked about it "Premature birth can lead to long-term intellectual and developmental disabilities. They can cause a person to have trouble or delays"

Legolas turned and hugged the crying Níniel in fear.

"She is very small for an infant, but she moves and that is good," he told him "She is fine with her body, but I do not know her mind, that only time can say"

"She is fine!" he stated.

"If you see something uncommon please tell me immediately"

"I have to take her in my rooms," he said softly.

"We will await you at the dining hall," the king said with his normal voice as he knew his son was suffering.

With a nod he left in his chamber, once he locked himself in the room he hugged tightly the crying baby letting tears roll his own face "Tell me what to do Cerylia" Even elves do stress out, he was tired of the screaming, crying and yelling, he never thought that he would be left to raise a child alone, he had planned with Cerylia to raise the child together and he didn't want any nurse to help him, she was his baby, he had to protect her, she was the only thing left from his wife, he didn't want to believe that she was going to have mental problems in the future, she was perfect and in his heart he knew she would grow normal.

Twice in the week he thought of leaving the baby in the room and go for a walk, she could be really stressing sometimes, but he had always stayed with her, smiling and staying patient. He stroked her dark hair on her delicate head then kissed her wet red face, somehow it had calmed her down, he kissed her again and she calmed. Legolas than wiped his tears, he was gone for too long, he looked himself in the mirror and hide any signs of cry then grabbed the bottle and returned downstairs.

As it was now routine to him he sat in his spot on the right on the King, on his side he had Estel, next to him Arwen, In front he had Elrond on his side the twins, Níniel, as usual, sat on his lap and while with a hand he was feeding the baby with the other one he was eating his vegetables.

"Kind of you having us for Lunch" Elrond started.

"You never here..." Thranduil replied.

The kings began to tell stories of their adventure they had in the last hundred years, Legolas silently sat Níniel in a more comfortable position and then began to fix her clothes, he knew by experience that she would spit on them than as the child was drinking she raises her hand and reached for Legolas hair, Legolas couldn't do anything because his hands had the moments where occupied once he was free he began the silent fight for his hair.

"Legolas, you look tired," said Elladan "you should rest"

"Does she keep you awake?" Elrohir joked.

Legolas smiled weakly "yes she does, she is quite stubborn when she has to sleep"

"I wonder where she got it from" Elladan joked making everyone in the table laugh.

"Father?" Legolas suggested making only Elrond laugh while the others fought to not show a smile

Legolas looked back at the child she had fallen asleep, it was common to her to do so, she was having a happy time while feeding, so he put his fingers under her finders gently and move it, trying to have her drink again, and she did, she was drinking, Legolas smiled at her and looked back at his friends.

"Where did you learn this tricks?" asked Arwen curiously.

"When you are a parent you learn by yourself day by day" Elrond answered for the prince.

"iel maer" *good girl* Legolas said softly as her removed the bottle form her and the baby began to cooing, legolas smiled, it was the first time she ever made a sound, he looked her with loving eyes, she was calm laying on his legs, making little noises of effort as she tried to raise her hands, she than grabbed what she wanted, his hair and started to pull them "nay" he said release her hand from his hair, but she went again "nay" he pulled her away again, but Legolas knew it was a lost battle, so he let her do, he looked up at his friends and they been all watching him.

"Getting beat by an infant?" asked Elrohir receiving evil but a sarcastic look from Legolas.

Elrond then turned serious and began to talk "the danger in the forest is increased," he said "we had managed to kill a spider nest" Elrond was obviously telling that his warriors had killed them.

"The danger of spiders increased because the orcs are invading their territory," said Thranduil "they are protecting their territory from everyone, elves and orcs"

"They are helpful in a way" Elladan stated.

"In a way" confirmed the king.

The day Níniel's birth Orcs sent by Barad-dûr had attempted to enter the realm but the spiders had intervened causing a war, and as the war was heading to the elves territory some spiders had decided to attack them causing a battle of the three armies.

The elves were able to chase them away but not kill them, they were outnumbered and they had to retire.

Luckily Haldir and the Lothlorien warrior were there a week earlier by order of Galadriel.

After a long silence, Elrond spoke again "you must increase your troops, not hide" he said, "two attacks are not enough for you?"

Thranduil suddenly got up "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he yelled making Níniel cry.

Legolas looked up "what? There was another attack?" he said ignoring his daughter crying "why wasn't I informed?"

"Legolas-" the father warned.

"I am the head of the Mirkwood guard," he said "why you haven't told me?" raised his voice.

"Legolas-" tried to speak again

"I could have helped? How many did we lose?" he yelled worried.

"Legolas!" he finally got the attention "The baby!"

Legolas looked down at Níniel who was screaming hysterically in his arms, why didn't he hear her? He felt so bad, he made his daughter cry, and he was an awful parent.

He rested her on his shoulder and rocked her "Nae naa lhind" *it is fine* he whispered "dihena-amin" *I am sorry* but the child didn't stop crying, he got up and gave an angry look at his father before leaving without saying a word.

Once back in his room he rocked his daughter calming himself "dihena-amin can- amin" *I'm sorry I yelled* he then rested her on his bed, laying there with her "dihena-amin" *I am sorry* he cried "I don't know what to do, help me Cerylia" he said.

after a bit Níniel had calmed herself and looked at him with tears in her eyes, Legolas couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful "Hannon lle Níniel" *Thank you Níniel* she had brought him joy when he needed, He couldn't handle the situation, his wife died, he was left to raise a baby alone and now his kingdom was under attack, he was exhausted and stressed.

"Come here little one," he said pulling her close to him and hugging her.

A few minutes later he had noticed she haven't moved yet, he raised his hand to see she had fallen asleep with than he got the opportunity to rest too, he wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

He slept for two hours wrapped around Níniel, there was a knock in the room, Legolas heard it but decided to ignore it, then there was the noise of the door opening and some steps, Legolas listened carefully, there weren't soft as his father, it wasn't Elrond or any elves, the steps were loud like a man steps "Estel?" Legolas whispered and then carefully turned his head without waking Níniel.

Aragorn than realized that his friend had been sleeping, he bowed "sorry, I will leave"

"No" Legolas whispered before looking at the child hoping he didn't woke her up.

Aragon smiled at the infant lying next to the father, he looked in the crib, it was full of baby clothes and baby equipment in it, he raise an eyebrow and looked back at the prince "do you know what a crib is?" he joked.

Legolas chuckled "she does not like it" he then got serious "I'm sorry for before" he looked at him "my father should have told me about the second attack"

Aragorn sighed "he was trying to protect you and the baby," he said calmly.

"I know" legolas looked at his sleeping precious "but he should have told me"

They both stood in silence, Aragorn noticed how his friend watched his daughter, it was so beautiful, he loved the baby with his life and he could tell that.

"Your father told me that you never leave her," he said.

"Why should I? She is small and needs me"

"You are tired Mellon-nin" Aragorn said "you sleep in every occasion, you do not even have time to cure yourself" he than sat on the feet of the bed "you need to distract yourself, go patrol" he insisted.

"I do not want to patrol" Legolas snapped in his low voice.

"The prince does not want to keep his kingdom safe?" Aragorn asked "Come with me, let's go together" Aragorn suggested.

Legolas looked at the sleeping baby again, sooner or later he had to let her go, Aragorn was right, he couldn't stand Níniel anymore, but he couldn't leave her, he loved her and he wanted to stay with her, but she was worse of the shadow of Mirkwood.

"Arwen, El and Ro can look after her" he smiled "I trust them and I know you trust them too"

"Arwen wants it, a child," Legolas said and looked at the confused face of Aragorn "At lunch she was staring at Níniel, that's why she has not said a word"

Aragorn looked at him, did she really wanted a child? They could never have a future together, he knew what they had now would not last long, she would sail to the undying lands and he could not follow her there.

"I do not want the twins" legolas smiled "We should call Elrond," he said making Aragorn laugh waking up the child.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the now annoying sound of the baby; he reached his bottle on the table near his bed and feed her while they were still lying on the bed.

Aragorn got up "I will inform the troops of our arrival and will call Arwen and Ada" and with that he left the poor prince with his daughter.

Aragorn was right, stepping away from his child had help him a lot, the first times it was hard for him to separate from her but when time had passed it came routine for him, he had learned to leave his baby with his father when he had to leave the realm for protect it.

Some days Legolas came early from his work to find his father in his room reading stories to his Granddaughter, he never admit it to grow fond of her, but it was clear to Legolas that his father loved her as much he loved her, he often stayed outside the door to listen the magical tales he told her, and he had wonder if he had ever told them to him as a baby too, he had never had the courage to tell him that he listened him because he had feared that he would stop doing it thanks to his pride.

* * *

Níniel was six months old when she said her first word, Legolas was in his room with his father, he was combing and braiding his hair while Thranduil was picking some clothes for his granddaughter from the crib that was like a wardrobe for them, Níniel instead decided that it was a better idea if she crawled around the room, since when she started to move no one could stop her.

Nothing had change since she was an infant, she still slept in the big bed with her father and refused to sleep alone, she cried for everything, Legolas thought she had a perfect name, Níniel, child in tears.

But since Aragorn left Legolas was able to ask for help, and Thranduil was more present for him.

"Legolas, where did you put your daughter's crown?" he asked while digging through the pile of clothes in the cradle, legolas silence was enough of an answer for him "you should keep organized your room" he complained as usual.

"sorry Ada" Legolas said as he was braiding his last hair "but is not only my room" he joked happily, he was in a good mood today, as well many other elves in Mirkwood, because there was the Mereth Nuin Giliath, The Feast of Starlight, All light was sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves loved them more.

Thranduil looked at Níniel on the floor, when had stopped crawling and sat on the floor examinating a new strange toy for her and began to chew it, the king disgusted leaned and took it from her, surprise she didn't cried.

"Legolas, why was your crown on the floor?" he said annoyed and he dried the saliva off of it.

"Sorry Ada" Legolas replied from the bathroom connecting the room.

Níniel began to make sounds, talking in her own way, which legolas loved hearing, he couldn't help but smile.

Thranduil looked rather annoyed by the sounds he rolled his eyes and when to do his search for the missing crown "Legolas have you done?" he asked, legolas thought he was the only elf stressed when feasts came, every year he would panic and want everything under control and perfect.

Legolas finally came in, he saw Níniel smiling at him, she had a habit to give him a smile so huge that forced her to close her eyes shut, and showing the teeth she was growing, legolas found it cute that she even tilted her head so he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Will you help me find the crown?" Thranduil asked irritated and frustrated that he couldn't find it.

"Yes, Ada" Legolas stepped forward and walked to the crib next to the father.

"A-A-DA" Níniel babbled happily.

The father and son pair both turned around shocked, Legolas lowered in front of her "ped lle man?" *what have you said?*

He had carefully watched the child's mouth as she babbled sound "A-A" she started "ADA!"

Tears immediately spring to Legolas eyes; he crawled over to her and lifts her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her tiny body

Legolas closed his eyes, willing the moment to last forever. "ya mîr, maer dae, amin taw" "Yes darling. Very good. That's me," he said giving her another lovingly hug.

Legolas than looked at his father who was watching them proud, it was a huge joy when he heard his son first word and it was an honor to relive that moment, he was happy that Legolas shared his moment with him.

* * *

One year had passed from the birth of Níniel, she had started to speak more since the day she said her first word, not many words but Thranduil was happy because Níniel could say "aduadar" that mean "Grandfather", he was proud of her because it was a hard word to say but she had somehow managed to say it.

He sat on his throne having her crawl under him under his protective eyes.

Legolas rushed in, he had been in a patrol "no elf was lost" he said out of breath, he then forced a back a smile to Níniel who as usual smiled at him when she sees him.

"But...?"

"They are getting stronger," he said "we cannot go near a war every day, we are losing warriors"

Thranduil nodded "what do you suggest then?"

Legolas watched protectively Níniel who was trying to get helping herself with the throne; she had always tried to stand up put she always fell and hurted herself.

"I-I don't know," he said finally looking back to his father

"How many nests were on the east?"

"Three"

Níniel let go of the throne, she wobbled in place for a few moments before carefully moving one foot in front of the other.

Legolas looked at her and gasped and ran near her holding out his arms, waiting to catch her.

Thranduil watched surprised and enchanted Níniel's concentrated face set on Legolas.

She lasted three steps before she started to lose her balance, Legolas quickly scooped her up in his arms and started smothering her face in kisses.


	3. He's here

Legolas sat on his bed and gave a gentle nudge to the four-year-old that was sleeping comfortably under the sheets. "galu aur"*good morning*

Níniel made a tired noise and dug herself deeper in the covers

"echuia-lle hên nín" *wake up my child* Legolas said again but this time removing the sheets from his daughter

"NAYYY" the four-year-old attempted to escape from his father but he was too fast for her, he grabbed her and picked her up, then threw her back on the bad making her bounce.

She laughed as she fought to hide again under the blankets, but Legolas stopped her and turned her upwards and began to tickle her.

Hysterical streams of happiness filled every morning in the castle filling the elves of joy and give them the mood for living their day.

Once Legolas was sure she wouldn't' fall asleep anymore he got up and smiled at her "haib lle, aduadar a amin dartha lle man anann*get dressed, your grandfather and I will wait for you to eat*

Níniel was growing to be a beautiful elleth, she has inherited both of her parents' exceptional looks, having the facial features of her father, high cheekbones, straight nose and his eyes, from her Mother she had got her full lips and black hair. However, she has also inherited her strong and straight hair from her grandfather,

She had pale skin, red rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, and pale lavender eyelids.

She was a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She could memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences and understands people without much problem.

She loved stories, she liked to hear Legolas reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones.

But she was a silent child when she was around strangers, she often wanted her father to hold her, he always did, due to her premature birth, she was small for her age and Legolas had always seen her fragile.

She walked down at the dining hall, where he saw his father and the king sitting on the table waiting for her, she smiled at her father and sat next to her trying to avoid Thranduil eye contact.

"Bain lle tîr" *you look beautiful* Legolas smiled at her brighten the air around them

"Níniel, mîn rîw na-riel naa na-anann ui" *Níniel, one of the rules of being a princess is to always be punctual * Thranduil's hard voice suddenly filled the hall

Legolas gave an angry look at his father; he knew he was going to scold her

"Na-anann lle?" *were you punctual?* he asked her raising an eyebrow

Níniel looked up at him before lowering her head "nay" *no*

"a amman?" *and why so?* the king asked wanting to hear his granddaughter apology

Niniel's eyes were starting to get wet, she didn't like when her grandfather gave her pressure every time she did a mistake

"Adar"*father* Legolas told him to stop as he got up from his seat and wrapped his child in his arms.

"Nay Legolas, boe gelia-re hûr garl-othlonn" *no Legolas, she must learn that every action has consequences*

"It is my job! Not yours" Legolas barked in the human language, he didn't want her to hear the words of the fight he was going to have with his father.

"You should then take action"

"Do not tell me how to raise my child?" Legolas said trying to keep his voice calm for the scared Níniel

Thranduil looked at him shocked, he wanted only to help him, Legolas could never raise his daughter alone, the child needed someone to tell her when she did something wrong, Legolas never had the heart to tell her, she will never grow to be a fine princess of Mirkwood if Legolas kept spoil her.

Looking at his father motionless, Legolas decided it was the right moment to take his daughter away from him.

He was fed up that his father was constantly scolding her daughter, he knows he did it because he loved her, but he was too obsessed by making her into a princess, why couldn't he see her as only his granddaughter? She was only 4; she had thousands of years to learn how to be a princess, why couldn't he just enjoy her while she was young?

Legolas took her back to their room, they had never slept in a different bed since the day she was born and they weren't ready to stop anytime soon, he needed her close to him.

"aduadar ruith na lle?" *Is grandpa mad at me?* she asked with her innocent sweet voice

"Nay, tithen Niniel-nìn *no, my little Níniel" he said as he caressed her delicate face

"amen al-aníra al-riel, amin al-maethor*I do not want to be a princess, I want to be a warrior, like you," she said.

Legolas felt the warm feeling inside him, proud, he was familiar with this sensation, he always has it, but this time it was strong, his daughter was like him when he was a child, he decided to not be a prince but to be a warrior

"er-arad lle naer,wethrine lle*One day you will be one, I promise*

That afternoon Níniel quickly ran into their room, breathlessly laughing. She quickly climbed into bed, buried under the covers. She tried to remain as still as possible, hoping he will never see her. After a few minutes of silent waiting, Níniel heard the steps on the hard floor.

She held her breath, hoping Legolas couldn't see the inconspicuous lump on the bed. The steps went from running to walking, slowly.

She closed her eyes tightly, a giggle threatening to burst out. She could hear her daddy searching around the room, she could feel the blood pounding in her ears, her breathing had slowed but her body was shaking with anticipation.

She squealed when Legolas flung away the covers only to lean down and tickle his daughter as she yelled for help. Her daddy ceased his tickling her and lifts her up into his arms, spinning her around as she squealed in delight.

Pausing in mid-spin, Legolas held the little girl up in the air and looked up into her face.

"Amin mela lle" *I love you* he said and kissed her forehead

Níniel threw her arms around her daddy's neck.

"AD" *AGAIN!" she cheered as she struggled to his father to put her down.

Legolas smiled as he put her on her feet "er brona annan *one last time*

She squealed with joy while jumping awkwardly.

"er, tâd, nêl" he began to count as she saw his daughter sprint outside the room as she was running for her life.

What Legolas did not know, is that she was running for her life.

Before he finished his count he heard a loud noise, as if something hit the walls of the realm, panic started to overcome him as the second crash was heard.

He raced to the door and saw the warrior running towards the now broken entrance of the kingdom, Orcs and spiders were already in attacking the elves. Legolas frenetically looked around, turning in every direction.

"NINIEL!" he called "NINIEL!" his heart was racing hard as the worst thoughts invade him. He couldn't look for her unarmed; he hurried to the armory and grabbed his weapons.

Just as he exited the room he collided on some orcs and rising his knifes he started the fight for killing them, he had noticed that the spiders weren't attacking the orcs as they used to do, did they allied.

He heard clogs behind him, it was his father on his moose, he rode were most of the enemy were and crushed them to death.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called searching for his son.

Legolas killed as many orcs he could as he ran to his father "I cannot find Níniel" he said worried, he didn't speak to his father all day after the fight, and even if he was still mad at him, he couldn't tell him.

Thranduil's eyes widen in fears as he stopped slashing the enemy with his long granddaughter was in danger or worst dead.

"I will go find her" Thranduil said, he had a moose, he was faster "block the orcs" He said before gallop away smashing the orcs as they were only dirt

As he rode in every hall in the kingdom he searching everywhere for Níniel with no success,

Flashbacks of the time he spent with him came in his mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Thranduil set on the floor with his legs crossed, in front of him there was Baby Níniel, and she saw too sitting in front of him chewing her own hands, every time she did so Thranduil fought her to not do so._

 _Legolas was working to protect Mirkwood and he had left his daughter in Thranduil's care._

 _The king was determined to teach her granddaughter saying "Grandpa", She said her first word some weeks ago and it was "ADA", by the time she learned new words and was starting to combine them, he felt the right to make her say "Aduadar", so secretly, every time he was alone with her he would try to teach her that word._

 _"Ped-aduadar" *say Grandpa* he said frustrated but still forcing a smile_

 _Níniel completely ignored him, she found more interesting to bite her fingers._

 _Thranduil sighed and removed her hands from her mouth and hold them to have complete attention on him "Ped-aduadar" *say Grandpa*_

 _"A-A" she started "ADA!" she said happily_

 _"Nay, Aduadar" he corrected her_

 _"ADAR" *father* she said_

 _"ADU ADAR"_

 _"ADAR" she laughed clapping her tiny hands._

 _Thranduil was thinking that she was teasing him, she just enjoyed when she answered wrong_

 _"gohena-car an-amin,Ped-aduadar" *please do it for me, say Grandpa* he tried again._

 _he then heard Legolas steps coming near from the outside, he quickly got up and sat on the chair and waited seconds before he came in._

 _Legolas walked straight to his daughter and picked her up, holding her in the air and spin around "Aaye nin-heryn" *hallo little miss* he said to her "Ada dagnir lle" *daddy missed you*_

 _he then turned to his father who looked rather bored about everything as usual "thank you for watching her" he told him_

 _"I will always help you" he said_

 _Níniel than wrapped her hand around Legolas's neck and give him a sloppy his._

 _"hannon lle, Níniel" *thank you, Níniel* he kissed her back "Amin mela lle" *I love you*_

 _She knew what those words meant, Legolas always told her._

 _As Thranduil was leaving the pair alone he was stopped by the words the child gave him "Amin mela Aduadar" *I love you Grandpa*_

 _Thranduil turned around to leek at his granddaughter in the arms of his son, he looked at her and then at him, he shared his same surprised face, he then walked to her and took her form Legolas arms "iel maer" *good girl* he said as he kissed her forehead proudly._

 _that was one of his best days of his life, hi made him remind the day Legolas called him father for the first time, a warm feeling his heart._

 **END FLASHBACK**

As he walked past the cells he noticed a group of orcs running away, it was odd for them. Thranduil rode toward them only to find that they are carrying, what he hoped, an unconscious Níniel, without hesitation he pulled out his sword and dismount the moose to jump on the creatures, killing one by one in fury, then wine he decapitated the last one, he rushed on the body of Níniel, she was still breathing, her eyes were closed but her skin looked unreal, was white as a corpse and he could she blue glowing veins under it.

"no" he whispered "NO NO NO" he said agitating the body "wake up please" he said "echuia-lle Níniel *wake up* he shake her harder.

there was nothing to do, he then just sat there crying for her to wake up.

The battle was over, Thranduil didn't hear cries but only laughs, everyone was unknown of them on the lowers level of the kingdom, he looked at her stomach, she was still breathing, why didn't she wake up?

"Adar?" Legolas saw for far away his father sitting in the floor, at the beginning he thought he was injured, but then he saw a body. Legolas begin running to him and looked that the body. There lay his daughter, his princess, his Níniel on the floor.

He let out a wrenching scream as he hugged the child while collapsing on the floor.

He laid a hand on her stomach, it was moving "why she is not getting up?" he asked his father who was stirring at him with pain in his eyes.

"echuia-lle hên nín" *wake up my child* he said "echuia-lle hên nín" *wake up my child* he repeated

"TAWARWAITH! TULA!" *SOMEONE! HELP!* He yelled desperately

Some guards came running and took the body away, Legolas didn't know it they said something; the world was in silence for him, is gently follow them taking the child to the infirmary.

His heart started to hurt, it was grief, he knew it, the pain came when a nurse removed the tunic from her and revealed a powerful blue glow in her heart and veins, and something was in her blood.

Legolas looked at the confused faces of the healers, no one knew what it was, and his daughter was going to die.

He didn't fell his legs anymore; his heart was beating so fast, his body was shaking and aching.

He fell on his knees.

Thranduil caught his son before he hit the floor, as he grabbed him he noticed that his skin was cold as ice and his eyes were losing his light.

"Legolas, do not fall in grief," Thranduil told him trying to hide his pain "she is yet breathing, there is still hope"

Legolas didn't say anything, he only tried to focus on his father's lips, he couldn't hear him, and he could only feel his heart beating hard on his chest

Thranduil knew that Legolas couldn't stay there, it was just complicating things, the nurses needed to work and Legolas needed to stay away from his daughter.

He raises Legolas on his feet and wrapping an arm around him, he walked him away in his chambers to rest.

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Níniel found herself in a dark place, there was only a faint light ahead of her and a slight mist, she was scared, a few minutes before she attacked by some orcs, one of them had a blue light in his hand, she remembered that she cried as a orcs hold her while the orc with the blue light hit her hard in her chest before falling asleep.

She thought she was dreaming but never a dream seemed so real to her.

She was sitting on the floor with her knees on her chest crying for her father and Grandpa, but they never came, they left her alone.

Suddenly she felt a presence in front of her; she looked up and saw a white-haired elf's shadow.

"Ada?" she asked as she felt happy again, Legolas came to get her.

But the figure stepped closer to reveal himself, he wasn't her father, it was what it looked a Silvan elf, he had white long hair, similar to Thranduil and gray eyes, he was a tall man, he had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips.

When she saw it wasn't her father she crawled away in fear, she never saw that elf before, his tall figure scared her.

"Amin uuma Adar-lle"*I am not your father* he holds her with his strong voice "Amin nauva uuma awra lle" *I will not hurt you*

Something in his voice told her the opposite.

"boe lle Eryn Lasgalen gwain riel" *you must be the new Mirkwood's Princess* he grimed

Níniel finally found the courage to talk to him"ya naa lle" *Who are you?* she asked still not looking in his eyes

"amin esse ed 'Sauron'"*I go by the name 'Sauron'* he said sounding powerful and with pride.

Níniel looked up at him, his eyes aren't evil as his voice, they were somehow sad "a Mani naa thand esse-lle?" *and what is your real name?* she asked

The lord looked surprised "Mani?" *What?*

"nara-lle quella ialla-lle Sauron, a i thand esse-lle" *you said they call you Sauron, but that is not your real name* she said wiping her tears

He smiled "Amin Mairon onnen " *I was born as Mairon*

Níniel didn't understand "Mankoi quella ialla-lle Sauron?" *why they call you Sauron?*

"badhor lle laew, uuma lle?" *you ask a lot of questions, don't you?*

"dihena-amin, uuma henia-amin" *sorry, only when I do not understand* she looked around "Amin manke?" *where am I?*

Sauron was frustrated by the questions of the girl "lye ne-gûr lle" " *we are in your mind*

"Mani gûr?" *what is a mind?* she asked confused

He was caught off guard "Mani?" *What?*

"Mani gûr?" *what is a mind?* she repeated

"ne-lle" *inside you* he simply replied, not knowing what to say

"caeda-i" *that is impossible* she said *I cannot see my heart*

"Lye ne-lle! Andodulin" *we are not inside you! you fool!* he yelled

Níniel began to cry "nara-lle" *you said we were*

"hye, Lye ne-lle, a uuma bell-lle" *yes we are inside you, but not in your body* he explained

Níniel felt guilty that she didn't understand but she didn't ask anymore "merna amin bed-bâr" *I want to go home* she said trying to act brave

Sauron looked at her standing there inform of him, he had to deal with this brat until he finally had her body, he hoped it was a boy but it wasn't a problem, when he had his powers back he would completely return himself, even body.

He nodded "dortha-dae, ammin bed" *very well, I will return*

The vision of Níniel became white, as like the sun was hitting her eyes, she blinks a few times before he saw some familiars walls.

She was back home.

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Legolas sat all day near the resting child on the bed on the infirmary; he was watching every inch of her body hoping he would move.

Thranduil saw near him all the time after he was falling in grief he took him in his chambers and hold him while he cried in his arms, he made him felled loved gain, giving him the forge to get up again and walk back to his resting daughter.

They were staring at the body together praying the Valar to wake her up, the glow in her veins fainted but she was still with her eyes closed, dead.

The father and son heard some movements and saw Níniel slowly opening her eyes, blinking.

When Legolas saw that he jumped and ran to hold her hand.

She turned her head "Ada?" she asked

Legolas caressed her hair "aye, amin naa" *yes it is me* than he kissed her forehead "amin sì" *I am here*

She then looked over to see Thranduil there, looking at her proudly and relieved

"Aduadar?" she asked and he nodded smiling at her "olore amin?" *was I dreaming?* she asked confused

"gobennas Mani?" *what happened?*

" Gwathuirim awra lle" *the bad people hurted you* Legolas explained holding his tears for her

" nay, Alè man" *no, after that* she said Sut naa an-amin?" *how did I come back?*

Thranduil gave a confused look "Mani ume lle quena?" *what do you mean?*

"Amin yassen Mairon" *I was with Mairon* she said "Manke naa ho?" *where is he?*

Legolas gave her a shocked look "Ya naa Mairon?" *who is Mairon?* he asked

"Tanya edhel" *he is an elf*

"glî, lle nev-anann" *Honey, you were every time here* Legolas said

"nay, Amin yassen Mairon!" *no, I was with Mairon!* she insisted as she got up from the bed

Legolas grabbed her and led her back on it "Esta sinome" *you should rest*

"uuma amin echui" *I am not tired* she insisted as she sat back up.

"Lle tyava quel?" *are you hurt?* Thranduil asked as he saw she was moving

Níniel shocked her head and climbed off her bed, she looked around there room, the bed was filled with elves in pain or resting.

she ran and looked every single sleeping elf, at least in her eyes were sleeping, ignoring the calls of her father, she was looking for her new friend, he then felt Legolas picked her up and take her back to her bed

"aníra-amin,cen-Sauron" *I want to see Sauron* she yelled making all the heads of the room turning on her.

Legolas's heart stopped beating, where did his daughter learn that name?

He didn't know what to say he looked at his father who had his same shocked face.

"Ho tyava quel?"*is he alright?* Níniel asked worried, seeing that he didn't answer he called him "Ada?"

"Níniel" Thranduil finally found the power to talk "Manke tanya lasta-esse?" *where did you hear that name?*

She looked him confused " Amin trenar lle" *I told you"* she said "Amin yassen ho" *I was with him*

Thranduil looked surprisedly calm "Mani lle trenar ho?" *what did he told you?*

Níniel thought hard and stammering, like any other child of her age, tried to explain " trenar ho lye ne-lle, Mairon onnen ho" *he said we were in me, and he was born as Mairon*

Thranduil connected everything together "Legolas, you need to take her to Elrond"

Legolas looked up in shock "it's too dangerous" he said

"Legolas, the dark lord is talking to your child," he said raising his voice "you must take her to Elrond"


	4. Imladris

**A/N: I apologize for grammatical errors, but English is not my native language,** **if you see errors, please tell me.**

* * *

It was the first time that Níniel had ever left the Woodland Realm, Legolas was heartbroken to make her leave home, she was still an infant, the first time he left home he was 50, and he was still young.

The Mirkwood forest was a dark and dangerous place, even for the warriors, that's why Legolas took with him about twenty elven warriors to protect the princess.

Legolas didn't let Níniel talk to the trees or leave the horse; he always kept her in his safe arms.

They rode to Rivendell with the fastest horses they had, not stopping, elves didn't need to rest, so when humans take three days to reach the Kingdom they made it out in one day, the only elf who slept most of the time was Níniel.

Níniel was overwhelmed by the breadth of the world, she lives four years of her life in the wooden castle, when she left the weeks she saw for the first time a wide open plain, where the sun was hitting and the wind was blowing, she never felt so much wind and sun in her life.

Strangely no one attacked them, even if Legolas could swear that they were at a distance of attack of the spiders, they had got too much near them, but no one attacked

They slowed the horse when they were in the distance to see Rivendell.

Rivendell was located in eastern Eriador at the edge of a narrow gorge of the river Bruinen, but well hidden in the moorlands and foothills of the Hithaeglir or Misty Mountains.

Legolas gave a gentle nudge to wake Níniel up, she was sharing the horse with him, she was in front, resting her head on his arms with he held the reins.

"Tiria Imladris" *look, Rivendell* he said, then looking at her face, he wanted to see her reaction on seeing another elven kingdom

Níniel looked up at the elven city, it wasn't like her home, this was more open, and she felt homesick.

* * *

Legolas rode in the entrance and dismount, as he was helping Níniel down he found that they were surrounded by the Rivendell's elves, and in front of them, there was Elrond.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" *Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil* Elrond greeted them then looked at Nìniel, trying to hide his surprise he smiled at her "Mae govannen, Nìniel" she hidden behind her father shy.

"What brings you here my friend?" he asked as he looked at the child, the last time she saw her she was just a week old and it was a delight to see her grow healthy.

"I need your aid" he said worried, Elrond knew it was something important, and secret.

He took them to the Healer house, on their way there Gandalf joined them, it Legolas took his child it must have been something important, while they walked there Legolas told them everything that happened, from the attack to the fact that they haven't got attacked.

Once in the building Gandalf requested Níniel on the bed for exanimate her, she was lying on the bed shirtless, around her there was Elrond, her father, and the gray old man.

"avorn gond" *hold still* the wizard said that he started to mutter a spell with a slow movement moves his hand on the child's chest, she holds her father's hand with tears in her eyes, she didn't know what was happening, she was surrounded by strangers and shirtless, luckily Legolas never left her, he always gave her smiles to reassure her.

Gandalf looked sorrowful at Legolas "are you sure it was blue?" he asked

The blond elf nodded "glowing blue light in her veins"

Gandalf turned to the child "losta-lle ar ar Kwentra edhel?" *you were sleeping and you talked to an elf?* he asked again to the child who nodded again, he didn't want to believe what he knew.

She then reached for his beard and touch it, she never saw a beard before and it was strange to her, when she touched it she did a disgusted face make everyone smile.

"Mankoi lle caela fîn thîr?" *why you have hair on your face?* she asked

Gandalf than looked at Legolas, giving a disappointed look, what does he teach her?

"ta fang" *It's a beard* he explained "Anfangrim gala-fang" *some people grow beards*

"Lavan mae" *even animals* she unconsciously insulted him, everyone couldn't help it but smile, she then sat on the bed "bad iest" *I want to go* she said bored

"Dartha" *wait* Gandalf stopped her "er-aníra, awra-lle gond?" *One more question, were you hit by a stone?*

"oltha-uuma" *I do not remember* she told him "er bach-lle elu" *but he had something blue* she confirmed

Gandalf stood in silence before he whispered "dulethri"

Elrond turned to face him in shock "that is impossible, only two Istari can make one" he said surprised "Radagast could never have helped Saruman make it"

"I do not think they made it," he said looking at the window "there are other Istari in Middle-Earth"

"The blue wizards" Elrond realized

Legolas finally decided to step in, Istari were important affairs "What do you mean?"

"It means my friend when we thought we were ahead, something pulls us back" he looked at a sleeping hobbit on a bed not too far from them "The ring must be destroyed"

"What had happened to my daughter?" he asked

"It is clear to you that Sauron and her have a connection now" he started "but it will not stop here, a dulethri it's a powerful stone created by two Istari, it has the power to keep a part of someone's soul and to attach in a living being" he looked at Legolas's helpless face "I think that she was a plan all along, Elf bodies are the most strong, and they can live for thousands of years, but the dulethri do not affect them because they are immune to every sickness, but a child elf," he looked at Nìniel's confused look on the bed "they are weak, they are like humans, they can get sick"

Legolas gave a suffering face, he found hard to breathe, his heart was beating fast and the heat of his body left him.

"Ada?" Níniel rested a hand on his cheek "ring-lle, adar" *you are cold, father* she said

Legolas rest his hand on the top of his daughter's and closed his eyes, stealing her heat and taking her love.

"There is still hope" Gandalf added as he saw his friend falling into grief "You have my help"

Legolas looked up at him trying to find the bright side, he didn't want to die in grief, he had to stay alive and fight for Níniel.

"You can bring her back?" Legolas asked again

"Of course I can" Gandalf half lied and then smiled at the princess "Off you go now," he said joyful, try to not bring any suffer to the father, he will never tell him the full truth to him, it will kill him.

The older watched as Legolas picked his daughter up and lelf the room before speaking.

"Only the white wizard can break the spell" Elrond started "And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us"

Gandalf nodded

"Saruman is coming for the Ring" the elf continued "Do you think he knows that Sauron is getting a new body?"

"He will learn soon," Gandalf said "The ring is what he wants; he will try to stop Sauron's process"

"You think you can convince him to break the spell?" Elrond said confused

"He is the only one who can," the wizard said

"Gandalf, we both know that it will not happen he will try to get her," the Lord said without saying that he meant to kill her.

"I must take her to Isengard"

"And the ring to Mordor," he said "your is a dangerous plan Gandalf" he sighed "taking her and the ring to Saruman, convince him to join you and take them to Mordor so the ring and the spell shall destroy"

Gandalf nodded "dangerous indeed," he said looking at the hobbit on the bed "but it must be done"

"The Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," Elrond suggested taking him on the mission

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo"

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay near Níniel"

"We must move quickly," Gandalf said

"The time of the Elves is over- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others"

"It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak" Elrond said as he walked into his library "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago" he looked at the window "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless. "

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

Legolas watched his daughter ran and played in the stone yard of Rivendell, He stood by the balcony not too far, he was thinking of everything, he trusted Gandalf, if he said that he can release her from Sauron than he trusted his word, but yet something was bothering his mind, what if he couldn't do anything, will Sauron keep talking to her?

why it has to be his baby? she was still young, he would die for her, he would do anything to free her from the evil, but why it had to be her? he repeated to himself, why wasn't him instead?

He looked around the city, every elf was looking at her smiling, but they didn't know what she was going through, an elven child was rare, why Sauron had to ruin such a treasure?

"Legolas?" he heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned to find his old friends Aragorn and Arwen.

They had heard of some visitors but when they saw the dwarf they thought it was them the friendly visit, they didn't know it was Legolas.

They walked to each other and with a smile, they rest their hand on the other's shoulder "Mellon-Nin" Aragorn said as he shakes his friend.

Legolas than turned to the lady and bowed and she did the same to him.

"What brings you here?" Aragorn than said surprised.

Before he could reply, Arwen stepped closer to notice the child elf, who was trying to climb a three to grab an apple "she has grown beautiful" she said

Aragorn confused and surprised to see the child stepped closer to watch her better, he didn't have the sight of an elf-like his friends had "why did you bring her here?" he asked "the path is very dangerous"

Legolas didn't want to tell him the truth of Níniel, it was too early to tell him and he didn't want to alarm the elves in Rivendell, every elf can hear very good, anyone could hear them "shadow had fallen on us" he simply said with a sad and soft tone.

Aragorn knew it was something more but he didn't want to press.

Legolas looked back at Níniel; she was sitting on the grown exanimating the apple she grabbed in a suspicious way.

"dihena-nin" *excuse me* Legolas said as he rushed to his daughter, followed by the curious pair.

"glinna tîr-lle ?" *what are you looking at?* Legolas asked Nìniel

"caûn" *A snail* she said as she extended her hand to him to see the small creature on her finger, it was the size of a nail

"Rad-lle ias?"*where did you find it?* he smiled at her

ne-cordof" *in the apple* she than throw the fruit she was holding with disgust

He laughed and starched himself to grab a new apple from a branch, he exanimated for worms before hand it to the child.

Legolas than looked at the pair who were near him, he saw as Níniel ran behind his lap for protection " sin Estel a Arwen in Imladris" *these are Estel and Arwen of Rivendell* he said looking at her cute face

Legolas knew his daughter was shy, he didn't push her to present herself and be something that she was not, he accepts it, just the way she was.

"gala-lle beika" *you have grown so much* Arwen said as bent on her eye level.

Níniel looked up at her father not understanding why she said that "hir- ammen onnen-lle sain" *they had visited us when you were just born" he told her

"oltha-uuma" *I do not remember* she said making everyone laugh, she just looked them confused

"neth-lle oltha" *you were too young to remember* Legolas told her softly

Níniel studied the stranger in front of her, there was Arwen, she was the first female elf with dark hair that she seen other than herself, and then looked at the man, she was confused, his ears weren't like hers, she then pulled her father's tunic, making him bent.

She covered her mouth as she spoke to his ears "Mankoi gar- hon lhaw daedelu" *why he has strange ears?*

Legolas laughed making Aragorn suspicious, Arwen listened what she said but acted like she didn't but she couldn't help but smile, she got back on her feet and turned her head away from everyone.

"hon ava Edhel" *he is not an elf* Legolas explained softly "fair hon" *he is a man*

"Uuma sui fang" *I do not like his beard* she said louder "hon sui ingem fair" *he looks like the old man*

Aragorn opened his mouth, taking the insult he just got; he looked at Legolas who couldn't hide his amusement.

"She did not mean Gandalf, right?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"I believe she did," Legolas told him as he pets his daughter rewarding her for what she just said.

Aragorn turned to Arwen "you do not think she is telling the truth?" he joked.

The lady smiled "she is a child" she excuses her.

They then turned when they saw servants carrying food, Arwen and Aragorn knew it was for an occasion, Elrond never orders that much food for lunch.

"Frodo has woken," Arwen told them realizing "we are going to have a feast"

"Who is Frodo?" Legolas asked.

"He is a Hobbit, he had a quest to bring" he hesitated "an important thing here"

Arwen turned and look at the royal father and daughter pair "I shall lead you to your rooms so you can refresh for the feast"

They haven't take a bath from the day that Níniel talked to Sauron and it was a long time for elves for not wash, they represented the Woodland elves, and they cannot show themselves in those terrible conditions.

* * *

Legolas and Níniel were in their bathroom of their room, Legolas was sharing the bathtub with Níniel, they were facing each other, he had already washed their hair and now they were enjoying the water. "Uuma sui fang" *I do not like beards* Níniel continued with the story making Legolas laugh, he could stay days listening to her when she doesn't like something.

"Delu gwaur" *It felt dirty* she described Gandalf long beard "ar thosta" *and it was smelly* she looked at Legolas "amin lhind uuma lle, amin dan mib-lle"*I am glad that you don't have one, I will never kiss you* she said

"Amin lhind uuma, amin dan dâf ben mib-lle" *I am glad I don't have it too, I would never miss a kiss from you* he said before pushing himself on her and gave her a kiss on her wet cheek, he heard her screaming and laughing as she tried to pull him away, she then jumped out of the tub and ran naked on the other room laughing

Legolas couldn't help but laugh too at the sight of her body running away. He then got up from the bath and grabbed a towel and wrapped around him, then grabbed another one and followed her, he found her on the bed, rolling to dry herself on the new clean blankets.

"Níniel!" Legolas said hopelessly as she laughed not caring that she was doing something wrong, Legolas never had the heart to yell at her or scold her, even if she did something bad.

He grabbed her naked body with the towel and shakes it to dry her, once she was good enough he handed her elven dress, that was giving to her from Rivendell and then god dressed him in the tunic they had given to him.

After he made his warrior's braids and combed Nìniel's hair, he finally reached the hall.

The hall of Elrond's house was filled with folk, Elves for the most part, though there were a few guests of other sorts, as such Hobbits and Dwarfs, Elrond, as was his custom, sat in a great chair at the end of the long table, and next to him on the one side Gandalf.

In the middle of the table, against the woven cloths upon the wall, there were Aragorn and Arwen

Níniel looked at the races she had in front of her, one species were short and hairy and the other ones only short

"Uuma tir" *do not stare* Legolas told her gently

"mani tay?" *what are those?* she said raising her hand to point but Legolas was quick enough to stop her before anyone saw her.

"Finne sarn Gonhir" *the hairy ones are dwarves* he said

"Uuma sui aduadar" *Grampa do not like them* she said

Legolas nodded "ar hae periannath" *and the other ones are Hobbits*

"Gûl ammin aduadar sui" *now I know why grandpa do not like them* she said "fang gar-lye, haeron ingem fair" *they have beards, they have more beard than the old man*

Legolas laughed "fuir-lle" *you are correct*

They then saw an elf entering the hall, without being noticed by the guests he walked to Aragorn and said something to him, he then got up from the table and walked away.

The feast ended, Elrond and Arwen went down the hall, and the company followed them in due order.

They entered a hall, it was no tables, but a bright fire was burning in a great hearth between the carven pillars upon either side.

As Elrond entered and went towards the seat prepared for him, elvish minstrels began to make sweet music. Slowly the hall filled.

Elrond went forward and stood beside the silent figure. "Awake little master," he said with a smile.

The dark figure raised its head and uncovered its face.

"Bilbo!" cried one of the hobbits.

"Hullo, Frodo my lad!" said Bilbo, they hugged each other like they didn't saw each other's in years, the started to talk telling each other their adventures.

Aragorn then came back in a rush and jumped into Legolas, he noticed the hurry of his friend and asked "Where have you been, my friend? Why you ran from the feast?"

Strider looked down at him gravely "Elladan and Elrohir have returned out of the Wild unlooked-for, and they had tidings that I wished to hear at once"

Legolas nodded, he hasn't seen the twins since his arrival, he was glad to hear they were fine.

He then excuses himself and walked to his foster father to tell the important news he had.

Later that night the old Hobbit, named Bilbo, sang the song of Eärendil.

By the end of the song the elves was smiling and applauding, while the hobbits and some dwarfs had fallen asleep, Legolas looked down at his daughter on a chair and had noticed that she had too fallen asleep.

"It is difficult to keep awake here" Legolas heard Bilbo saying Frodo.

He smiled to himself and picked Níniel in his arms, and excusing himself he left to his rooms, he then laid her in the bed under the covers and rested near her.

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Níniel found herself in the dark familiar place.

"Mairon?" she asked as she saw a dark figure

The figure stepped closer to reveal him, it was Sauron.

"amin heria oltha bain" *I has having a beautiful dream* she said smiling at him, hoping to make him smile too, but he was standing there, looking her in her eyes.

She was scared he was mad at her, but she didn't understand why she lowered her head and kept herself from crying

"Manke naa lle?" *where are you?* he said with an angry voice making Níniel whimper.

"sì amin" *I am here* she said not understanding the question

"UUMA CAEDA-NIN!" *DO NOT LIE TO ME!* he yelled sending a sharp pain in Nìniel's head.

She yelled and cried.

"Manke naa tanya autien?" *where did you go?* he send another pain to the child "Amin dambeth!" *answer me!*

"Dihena, golas amin er" *Please leave me alone*

"Manke tanya uanui-lle?" *where did they hide you!" he growled "NARA-AMIN!"*TELL ME!* he sent another pain to Níniel

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Legolas was lying on the bed next to a sleeping Níniel, he noticed her twitch.

"Sut naa lle umien?" *Níniel, are you fine* he raised his head to have a better view of her.

Her eyes were forced shut and her breathing hard, he turned her on her back and shaken her, but she never woke up, tears were starting to roll her eyes, she was in pain.

Legolas' heard war beating as fast as it could, without hesitation he ran to the balcony and yelled for help

"ELROND, COME PLEASE!" He then ran back to the bed and shake the girl, but she never got up.

Within seconds Elrond and Gandalf rushed in, followed by the curious hobbits, but Aragorn was there to take them away from the scene, the wizard went to see Niniel's condition, with his fingers he forced open the child's eyes, they were black as the night, Legolas's heart stopped when he saw them, what was happening to his baby? He rests his hand on her head and murmured a

"There is nothing I can do," he said "she is in contact," he said as he sat on the chair nearby "we must wait, a connection can't be longer than some minutes"

"Gandalf! She is in pain!" Legolas yelled worried

"Nothing is going to happen to her" the wizard reassure him then turned to Elrond "go get some herbs, she needs them when she wakes up" and with that Elrond silently left

Gandalf knew that Sauron was hurting her, but how could he tell him, his heart could not handle it, elves were so weak in heart, they could easily die in grief when it matters their children.

Legolas silently lay next to her and hold her, it was the only thing he could do, he cold her tightly in his chest as her body fidget in pain.

Legolas raised his head to Gandalf "promise me you will help her"

Gandalf watched him, he couldn't promise anything, he feared to fail and be forced to kill the body, the child, he couldn't do the spell for saving her, only a with wizard could do it, but Saruman had betrayed them, if he couldn't convince him to do the spell it was the end for Níniel.

He knew Saruman was using Sauron only for have his ring, he wanted to destroy Sauron, and the news of him finding a new body would scare him, he would rather kill her or help her.

"You have my word Legolas Thranduilion," he said

Moments later Elrond came back with the herbs, and behind him was Aragorn, the ranger had a confused and worried face, and he stood in the back as he watched.

"Ada?" they heard the voice of the child in Legolas's arms

"Hai, amin sinome" *yes, I'm here* he whispered as he stroked her hair, trying to sound confident and brave for her.

"Amin tessa" *hold me* she whimpered as she buried in him more, resting her head on his chest for hear his heart beats.

"Hai" *yes* he said, holding her, making her feel safer as possible "Amin sinome" *I am here* he told her

she cried, and Legolas notice that she was pressing her head too hard on his chest, she was in pain "gur pân uma" *does your head hurts?* he asked, he felt her nod in his chest, he then looked at Elrond giving him the hint to prepare the medicine.

Aragorn and his father began preparing the drink for her, Legolas watched as his friend, not knowing what it was happening, was still helping, he was worried about her as much he was.

"Mani marte?" *what happened?* he asked her

"Pân amin Mairon" *Mairon hurt me* she hugged her father's body "herth manke amin" *he asked me where I was*

"nara-hon" *did you tell him?* asked Elrond worried

"nay" *no* she shook her head "bad-hon bâr nara" *he said he went home*

"He attacked Mirkwood "Gandalf realized

"Who is Mairon" asked Aragorn confused

"I think it is time to call a council," Gandalf said told Elrond, who nodded in agreement

"What is happening?" Aragorn asked again confused

Elrond didn't answer him, he silently walked to the child and made her drink it, then he gave a look to Gandalf and his son to follow him, they needed to talk about the situation, Aragorn needed to know.

"You must stay close to her" with that he left with everyone leaving Legolas on the bed with Níniel.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Council Of Elrond**


	5. The council of Elrond

**Sorry it took long, but I had some family problems! tell me what you think! and please don't hate, english is not my language!**

* * *

The next day, there was the secret council of Elrond, to decide the fate of Middle-Earth and the ring.

Sitting in the meeting there were, Starting from left to right, Frodo, the hobbit who carried the ring, Gandalf the gray, Calaglin of Lorien, Silinde of Mirkwood, Legolas with Níniel on his lap, Galdor of the Havens who was a messenger of Círdan, Hugin from Laketown, Járnsmid from Dale, Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli and Nori from the lonely mountain, next to the dwarves there was Jarnsmid a barding Emissary, Ottar, Boromir, Anborn, Erland, sitting on his left there was Golradir a Councilor of Imladris, Saelbeth, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrond and Elrohir.

Legolas wasn't surprised to not see Círdan, since the death of Cerylia he had never spoken to them, he never even saw his Granddaughter, he closed himself away from everyone, he doesn't want to believe the death of his only daughter, he wanted to live in the lie he made that she was still alive in Mirkwood and she never had a daughter, the creature who killed her.

Legolas imagined the moment where Níniel could finally meet him; she wouldn't like him because he was the only elf having a beard.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began the meeting. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom! Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestured for Frodo to step forward and place the ring where all present could clearly see it. The crowd all gasped at the sight, many giving murmurs of disbelief or awe.

"A dream," A man said as he arose from his seat. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark." He continued, pausing to move a bit of hair from his face. "But in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying… ' _Doom is near at hand…Isildur's bane is found…'"_ The man crept forward and held out a hand to pick up the ring. "Isildur's bane…" He repeated quietly.

"Boromir!" Elrond raised his voice.

Suddenly, Gandalf raised his voice and himself from his seat and began to chant:

"Ash nazg durbatuluk,

ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatuluk

agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"

*One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and,

in the darkness, bind them*

The world shook, and the sky darkened, the elves covered their ears, Legolas did his best to protect Níniel, wrapping his arms around her and trying to cover her own ears, Boromir backed away nervously and sat down on his chair. He looked at the wizard in confusion and utter fear.

"Never has anyone ever spoken the words of that tongue here, in Imladris." Elrond scolded.

"Do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond!" Gandalf said, catching his breath. He hadn't been that angry in a long time. "But the black speech of Mordor…may it be heard, in every corner of the west!" Frodo looked up and stared at Gandalf in surprise. "The ring is all together, evil!" Gandalf turned and sat back down.

"It is a gift." Boromir said, standing up as if taking the stage again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay-by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe?" He accused everyone in the meeting. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir cried out with excitement.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider argued firmly, looking at Boromir pointedly as if to make sure there wasn't any confusion about this one very important point.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man sneered

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Elladan got up from his seat and everyone was silent in shock.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in what appeared to be almost awe.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf pressed, before Aragorn told him to sit down.

"Gondor has no king." The man said coolly and calmly as he almost glared daggers at him. "Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf speak up once again. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond further elaborated.

"Than what are we waiting for?" suddenly said Gimli as she rushed forward, he swaged his axe down on the ring, his weapon shattered with a deafening crack as the dwarf fell backwards, staring in disbelief at the unharmed ring.

Frodo winced as an angry image of the fiery eye hit him, he slummed in is chair clutching his forehead as Gandalf watched him concerned, but then gave his attention at Níniel crying on her father's lap claiming to have seen an eye on her head and worst of all claiming that she was hearing his voice in a dark language.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glòin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in fires of mount Doom, only there can be it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came, then it will but an end in Sauron and it will free Níniel, one of you must do this"

There was a stunned silence, the council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread descended on them, Legolas wanted to go on the quest for free his daughter but he knew that he couldn't leave her, he had hoped that one man of great courage would volunteer, but his hope left him.

The quiet voice of Boromir filled the council "one does not simply walk into Mordor, it's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep and the great eyes is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is fully"

Legolas fury got the best of him, he suddenly got up, putting Níniel on her feet "Sauron's powers are increasing every moment, the ring must be destroyed"

Gimli raised his voice "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it"

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir added

"I will not let my daughter fade!" he raised his voice in anger "I will do it on my own if no one will!"

Gimli leaped to his feet "I will dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

A storm of argument erupted around the room

Níniel covered her ears for not hear the men fight but as soon she thought she wasn't listening to anybody she found herself in the in her dark world

"cen-amin achas lle" *I feel you are distress*

Níniel uncovered her pointy ears "bad-kwacha, amin na-er" *go away, I want to be alone*

"nara-amin, Manke naeg lle" *tell me, why you felling fear*

She took a deep breath "amdir fair hon a gonhir auth, hannas amin said, ada thang hain" *because the men and the drawf are arguing, and I do not understand, Daddy got mad at them*

Sauron looked her confused "Manke naa lle?" *where are you?*

"I will take it!" she heard a voice

Níniel gasped and looked at Sauron "Kwentra lothron ab?" *May we talk later?*

"Heneb se" *of course* he smiled and disappeared and Níniel slowly returned to the council

she saw the Halfling take a few steps and Gandalf walking toward him "I will help you with bear the burden, Frodo Baggins, as long it is yours to bear

Legolas gave a look to Gandalf "what about Níniel? How will you protect her from the power of Sauron?"

"She will come too, she cannot remain to Rivendell" said Gandalf as he turned his attention to Frodo.

Legolas lost his breath for a moment, taking his daughter to Mordor? But he trusted Gandalf, he had a plan, he hoped.

"You have my sword" said Aragorn kneeling

"And you have my bow" he wasn't going to leave Níniel in the wilds with other men other than him, he would do anything for her, he would sacrifice himself for her.

"And my axe" said Gimli walking near Legolas

as Boromir walked toward the group Níniel ran to his father and hugged his left leg, protecting him anyway she could from the dwarf, she had heard stories form her grandfather and she didn't want him to harm his father, Legolas protected Níniel form Sauron, and she protected Legolas from Gimli, fair enough.

"You carry the face of us all, little one" said Boromir before looking up towards Elrond and Gandalf "If this is indeed the will of the council, than Gondor will see it done"

"Eh!" a voice came behind a plant, and a hobbit came out of it running to the group. "Mr. Frodo will not going anywhere without, me"

"No, indeed" Elrond said "it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not"

"Oi!" another voice came out from a statue "we're coming too!" and two hobbits came running "you will have to sand us back tied up in a sack to stop us" said one hobbit

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission" the other hobbit paused "quest?" and though of another mane "thing!"

"Well, that rules you out, Pip" said again the other hobbit.

In the moment Legolas picked his daughter up, showing all the group faces to Elrond

"Ten companions, so be it" the lord said admiring the group "you shall be the fellowship of the ring"

"Great." Pippin said smiling cheerily. "Where are we going?" Everyone groaned around him.

"Why do you have to come? It's too dangerous" Merry told his cousin

"I am capable of protecting me, plus you can't go anywhere without me!" Pippin told him with pride

"You are going to ruin everything!"

"No I will not"

the fight ended when they saw Legolas silently leaving the group with his daughter in his arms, and seconds later followed by Aragorn who hurried to talk with his elven friend, Frodo knew very little of what was going on with the child, they only know that she had a connection with Sauron, Gandalf told him that information only when he saw the child sitting in the council before it began so he had asked why at Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" he began "is it necessary brings the child with us?"

Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed "unfortunaly is required"

Legolas was scared and confused, he quickly grabbed his treasure and walked away from the council, he wanted to go back to Mirkwood and having Níniel around like he was used to.

He walked to a balcony and watched the view trying to calm himself; he hugged his baby, and kissed her in her cheek.

"Ada?" she asked confused, his father closed his eyes and took deep breaths, she then looked over him, Aragorn was coming closer, and she slowly waved and smiled at him.

"Legolas" he said when he was close to them "I know you are scared, but I promise you everything is going to be fine" he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas opened his eyes, not even bothering to turn to his friend or look away from the view he spoke calmly "do not make promises that you cannot make"

Aragorn wanted to turn him around and tell him firmly that what he was telling was insensate, but he didn't want to scare the child on his arms, legolas had learned to use Níniel as a shield for himself.

"Do you think that we can take her into Mordor without a scar?" he said trying to keep his voice calm but he was in the point of breaking again.

"Níniel, Bad-lle ù Arwen?*Níniel, why don't you go to Arwen?* Aragorn suggested her smiling

The princess looked Legolas hoping for the approval, he without saying a world let his daughter on the ground, he knew he was for breaking; he didn't want her to see him weak.

"na-bâr lle" *she is in the palace* he told her pointing the bigger building in Rivendell, Níniel smiled and nodded, than she ran away happily.

Aragorn watched her until she disappeared before finally turn legolas to face him, he was distant, he didn't look himself, he was slowly suffering in grief, the pain was killing him but he was surviving for her, he was a strong elf and loved his daughter more than anything, he would fight to not leave her alone.

Aragorn didn't say anything he just embraced his friend, knowing that he needed support

"I promise you that she will be freed" Aragorn asked quietly, after a moment.

"You do not know that" Legolas said simply, his voice void of all emotion.

"I do not know" Aragorn admitted, "but I know that there's a little girl who needs you to be her father"

Legolas sighed, leaning his head down and grinning his fists against his eyes "I am not sure I am that anymore." He said quietly "I have not been able to keep her safe, and look where she is now"

Aragorn turned his head, and looked at him properly. "She trusts you to be strong, and it was not your fault about this." He pointed out.

"Estel-"

"She needs you to be near her" Aragorn told him, as if he were giving a father-son talk, with the same determined advice in his voice. "I do not remember you so negative."

The elf sighed again. "I had failed her."

"You have not! you are the best father I ever seen" Aragorn told him as he rest his hand on his friend shoulder "I know that you're scared, and that you don't know what to do, but do you really want to abandoned her when you are all she's got left?"

"No." He answered immediately, not even needing to think about the answers. For all the doubts in the world, he wasn't going to abandon his daughter.

"We will find a way to free her"

Legolas sighed, knowing that Aragorn was right. He was always right, usually in an annoying way, but that day, it had been the sort of right that he had needed to hear.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: the ring goes south**


	6. The Ring goes south

**A/N: I apologize for grammatical errors, but English is not my native language,** **if you see errors, please tell me. A** **nd please don't hate, english is not my language!**

* * *

The dawn of the next day came and Níniel, as much a child could, felt horrible, she had learned to not tell her father when she talked to Sauron, she had noticed that every time she mention him or discuss about him, her father becomes sad, she didn't want him to be like that, after the council she had spoken with Marion twice, but she haven't told no one, because on her way to go see Arwen , when Aragorn sent her away, she saw from far away Aragorn hugging her father, she knew it was her fault.

She felt horrible that night, when she was laying on the bed with legolas, when he asked her if she talked to Marion that day and she had to lie telling him that he had left her alone all day.

Sauron wasn't mean to her, only when he wanted something from her, he often ask her where she was, what was she doing and if she was on a safe place, Sauron had stopped asking her what was happening around her, what the grownups where planning, because she didn't understand and he was tired of asking.

He only wanted to know now if she was unharmed and her current location, he was planning to get her alive.

She didn't know it.

Only Gandalf and Elrond knew.

They didn't want to alarm the father telling this, elves were sensitive creature, they feared that if he knew all the terrible truth he will die in grief.

Both elder had decided that she must move and so had the ring, they had decided every detail of their mission, even when Frodo must leave the fellowship to end the mission alone.

But it had to be kept as a secret.

They had to leave Rivendell, None seemed eager to speak for fear hung over them like a dark, heavy cloak close to smothering them with its thick folds.

Frodo stood , in his belt hung the sword Sting; his uncle had given it to him the night earlier and now it served as a reminder of what was surely to lay ahead for the young hobbit.

Many elves had also gathered to see them off, including Arwen, and Elrond himself, he began a speech "the ring bearer is setting out on the quest of mountain Doom and you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will" he paused and looked sadly ant the child next to Legolas "farewell" he then said to everyone "Hold your purpse and may there the blessing of elven" he looked at the father and daughter pair "and man " he looked at Aragorn and Boromir "and free folk" he looked at Gimli "go with you " he raised his hand and gestured them farewell in elvish sign language and had the same reply by Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Níniel

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer" said than Gandalf

Frodo looked around nervously and turned to walk through the archers of the city walls "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left of right?" he whispered to the wizard

Gandalf placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder "left"

Frodo leaded out followed by Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas holding Níniel, Sam and the pony Bill, and last was Aragorn who paused to exchange Arwen a long glance.

They crossed the bridge and wound slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; Then with one glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them they strode away far into the night.

They were marching for hours, they haven't stopped for lunch because Aragorn told them that it was a long trip and they couldn't use all their food, the hobbits weren't happy about it, but legolas understood why they did it, but he couldn't leave his daughter without eating, he found a tree of fruits and called Níniel and the hobbit, suggesting them to eat it, but being short as they were Legolas had to stretch and climb the tree for the five of them.

Gimli was already making friends with the hobbits, telling them stories about his race and bragging that it was one of the best race in middle earth. the hobbits were happy that they making a new friend, they already knew Aragorn and Gandalf a bit, Merry and Pippin the only ones who walked to all to chat, they wanted to know about the members of the fellowship, they never asked them questions about the mission or anything so dramatic, they simply wanted to know them, They began asking every type of questions to Boromir, like where was he from, was Gondor a nice place, how old was he... they were asking to many questions that Boromir had to ask them to repeat, making Aragorn behind them smile.

When they finally reached legolas was then he was carrying the sleeping child in his arms, they wanted to talk to him before but he was always with his daughter and they didn't want to ruin the moment to talk of random stuff.

They took the opportunity to talk to him while the child slept.

"It is a great day isn't it?" started Pippin, Merry struck him on the side with his elbow for reprimand him for his manners, he knew that Legolas was a prince, Aragorn told the earlier and he didn't was to disrespect him.

Legolas chuckled at the attempt of the hobbit to start the conversation, Hobbits were some interesting race, no wonders why Gandalf was so fascinated about them "yes it is, master Peregrin"

Pippin fought really hard to not ask a question about why they were bringing a small child with them, he was so curious, no one talked about it and he never asked, but he knew it wasn't the time yet to ask, he didn't know anyone yet and he didn't want to start with the wrong foot. He glanced at Merry, he looked like he was scared or shy to talk to the elf, and it was because they learned of his royalty. "You have quite a child" he smiled, not knowing what else to say.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at the short hobbit on his side "how many decades does she has?" he heard the extrovert hobbit ask

"She is only four" Legolas simply answered

"Pardon" Pippin said and louder hid had, Merry had done the same "I thought elves lived forever" he said, but then his eyes had widen realizing what he has said "I did not mean that way" he tried to correct himself "I mean-"

Legolas didn't had the heart for make him keep correcting himself and make him look like a fool, even if he was quite enjoying it, he decided to step in and help him out "elves do live for a long time" he began "but children grow in a human speed until they have the body of an adult" he said , than looked at the child, moving his head to have a better view on her face, than turned back to the hobbits "Then they are given 'immortality'" they weren't Immortal, but legolas had told them for make them understand better.

the hobbits looked him surprised, they had learned a new thing about elves, it was fascinating for them to learn so much of other races in Middle-Earth, earlier that day Gimli had told them a lot of facts about his race, even if they all looked similar, they were so different.

"So" started Pippin "how old are you?"

Merry hit his cousin harder "Pippin!" he whispered out loud "you cannot just ask him how old is he!" he said shocked and ashamed

"If I told you, you would not believe me" legolas smiled

"You look like a young elf" pippin said with a voice that his thinking had sense and he knew "you can have a couple of hundreds years" he said as for him was nothing, truthly it scared him thinking that he was that old

Legolas shocked his head telling him wrong, keeping his smile as he thought he will never guess his age, but one thing he was right, he was a young elf, in fact, he was the youngest elf of his race, well, after Níniel.

"I had heard that elves can live for thousands of years!" finally Merry speaked, somehow trying to have a fight with his cousin, making himself look smarted.

Pippin turned to the prince "you cannot be that old" he said looking at him, he that saw his smile and got surprised "right?"

* * *

The Company made camp that night in a small grove of trees surrounded by thick bushes, Gandalf made a fire, while Boromir and Gimli removed all the essentials for the night from Bill the pony, and helped the Hobbits with their sleeping area, while Sam prepared the food that he was going to cook for the fellowship.

Legolas sat the child on his sleeping area, and pat her head before turning back to Aragorn and prepared his knives and checked his arrows as Aragorn walked fast to tell Gandalf something.

Níniel looked up at him as he walked through, prying her eyes away from the cloth on the floor, the place where she was going to sleep that night. She frowned when she saw Legolas slipping out his bow, and abandoned her spot as she padded over to her father, standing beside him.

"Manke nae lle?" *Daddy, where are you going?* She asked him in her inquisitive voice.

He looked down "bad-heria tiria cen en amin" *I have to look around for see it we are alone* He told her trying to not scare her by telling her he needed to patrol the area to see if they were actually safe.

She frowned harder "av- mere bad-lle" *I do not want you to go*.

"Amin sinta" *I know* He told her, putting his hand on the top of her head and ruffling her dark hair. "heria bad amin" *But I have to.*

"toltha gar amin?" *Can I come?* She asked hopefully.

"Nay." He said, he hated say 'no' to her, he never told her to not do something or scolded her for any reasons, but there was some few times where he was forced to deny something to her.

"ava-amman?" *Why not?* She whined.

"tyar neth lle" *because you are too young."

"pul-gala amin!" *I can be a grown up!*

Legolas smiled at his little girl, ruffling her hair for a moment. She looked a lot like Cerylia while she stood there with a determined scowl on her face. "hiraetha" *Sorry* He told her "dartha-baur lle o mìthrandir" *But I need you to stay with Gandalf*

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating this. He could see the thought process on her face. "thel-pel rato lle?" *Will you be back soon?* She asked him, having accepted that he was, in fact, going to leave.

"pel rato amin" *I will back soon*

"Legolas" Aragorn called him, telling him that he was ready and he was only waiting him

"pel aes o lle" *I will return and have dinner with you* he told her

She nodded, not happy about the fact that Legolas was leaving her behind.

"taw iell-nîn" *That's my girl.* He smiled, running his hands over her hair again.

She hugged his legs, promising that she'd behave herself, and then ran back over her camping area.

Legolas gave a quick glance, to her, making sure she was fine before running with Aragorn in the woods.

She sat silently on her spot, she looked over the flames and saw the four hobbits around the pan adding every cooking herb they had, they looked rather happy to help Sam out, but he wasn't, he kept pushing his friends away from his dinner, but it was useless because as he pushed away one the other two were getting closer, so he had to turn and push another one away, but the hobbit that he earlier pushed was on his feet again and he was getting closer to the food.

Gandalf was sitting on a fallen trunk by the campfire, laughing under his pipe, Níniel didn't really understand why he was laughing and why the hobbits where acting like that, in her house the elves cooks where collaborative with each other and always in a good mood, maybe it was something that her race couldn't understand, next to the wizard there was Gimli, the child noticed that he was encouraging the hobbits to fight or simply telling them what to add, but she didn't liked the dwarf, he was loud and smelly, everything that he said or did she didn't liked because he sounded angry, she was used to the calm voice of her father.

Then there was Boromir, he was far away from the group, his eyes looked in the dark forest around him, watching every movement made by every small creature hidden behind the bushes, he was clearly keeping the area safe since no one did, Gandalf had assure him that there were safe and he didn't have to worry because Aragorn went to patrol and he took the elf, who had better sight and hearing than all of them, but he didn't trust the wizard, not after the fight they had the day before in the council, Níniel felt that no one really liked him, not even his father, Aragorn was the only one who really talked to him, and Gandalf speacked to him only when he had to.

She noticed that one of the hobbits took off his attention to the food and address it to her, giving a last check on the boiling pan and glare on the other hobbits, who were still adding spices in his dinner, he got up and walked to her, he grabbed a cloth from a sleeping area and placed it on her shoulders.

"Here little one" he bended and fixed the blanket, making it cover all her body "we do not want to get a cold, don't we?" he said as he made sure she was covered entirely.

Gandalf watched the scene in silence from his seat; he smiled and shocked his head, hobbits never stopped to surprise him. "she does not need to have more warmth" he told Sam out load making sure he could hear him, everyone in the camp looked at Gandalf and then at Sam and the child confused, no one understood why Gandalf said such a thing.

"Why does not need to be heated in this cold night?" Sam's mind was wondering why Gandalf mistreated this child, or if he treat her like that because she was an elf, or worse, was one of the reasons why they were taking this child along, his mind was trying to find a reasonable way for him to not care of a child in the night.

"The answer is simple my friend" he smiled under his pipe "she is an elf" he stated.

Everyone gave him a confused look, but he ignore them, "Tula sinome gwinig er" *come here little one* Gandalf's happy voice called her raising his arm and inviting her to sit on his side.

she bit one of her knuckles, unsure, she didn't understand what was happening, but she remembered that her father told her to stay with the wizard, she took a deep breath and got in all her courage, she slowly got up and then looked at the cloth that was around her, she looked at Sam and then at Gandalf, did she had to keep it or give it back to the hobbit? She decided to keep it, she didn't want him to feel bad that she returned it back, she than walked shyly slowly to the old Istari, she sat near him, where he told her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Elves do not feel cold as we do" He finally explained ad he looked at the child face "they are more resistant to the elements than mortal races"

The hobbits looked him fascinated by what they just learned, they had learned a lot of men and dwarfs by Aragorn and Gimli but they still didn't know of elves.

"She cannot fell the heat of the fire?" asked Frodo, who was more interested on the elves than all the other hobbits, he had grew with the tales of Bilbo and meeting elves was his childhood dream, but now that he had been in Rivendell and spoked to them, he still haven't learned much of the.

"Yes, they can feel it" Gandalf explained "but they cannot feel it as much as us, they have different skin than us".

* * *

Time had passed as the dinner was cooking, they been all talking to each other, The hobbits at some point fought for who was going to cook and Sam sent them all to sit around the fire as he continued what he started and the hobbits ruined, Boromir decided that staying to observe the forest did not lead to anything, so he sat in the trunk opposite the Wizard and the child, but he was then kept company by Meriadoc and Peregrin, Frodo, who didn't trust Boromir at all, decided to stay away from him and sat near the solitary dwarf who was filing his axe, Gandalf instead spent his time telling Níniel everything he knew about men, the tale began when she asked him why they looked like elves but they had beards and short ears.

Níniel was the first one to hear the two figures approaching the campsite, she intensely looked over the dark trees, Gandalf saw her tense and she used her elvish sight to look in darkness.

Gandalf looked over the fire for look watch she saw but the light of the fire blinded him.

"Ada!" Níniel got up from her sit and ran towards her father as he stepped through the forest followed by Aragorn.

Legolas heard the happy squeals of his daughter, he reached down and opened his arms, ready to hug little bundle of energy.

Níniel without hasiting jumped into his arms and hugged him as she didn't saw him for centuries.

"ad amin weere, Lle saig?" *I am back as I promised, are you hungry?* Legolas said ruffling her hair softly, she giggled and nodded excitedly.

Sam looked away from the pan where he was cooking and watched as the last members of the fellowship came back from the patrol of the area "Master Legolas, Strider, you came just in time for dinner, it's ready"

The members who remain with Sam and were watching the father and daughter reunion looked back at Sam and smiled in excitement, they had all been starving, since Aragorn didn't let anyone eat lunch, knowing that the hobbits would finish all the food in the first meal.

they all sat around the fire eating happily the food, Níniel sat close to Legolas, she rested her head on his arms as she slowly chewed the food, she was too tired to eat, but she was too hungry to not to, Now, she was exhausted.

Legolas turned his attention to his daughter, who was fighting sleep."lle hoda, hên -nîn?" *are you tired my child?* he asked gently, she in response nodded softly closing her eyes, but she then open them, fighting to not to sleep, her father than took the plate away from her and wrapped his arm around her making he more comfortable, he watched her with loving eyes as she was falling asleep on him, he tightened his arms around her, who responded by getting more comfortable, and then he stood up with her in his arms. Aragorn looked up at him questioningly, and Legolas shrugged at him. "Bedtime" He said simply, before turning and taking her in their sleeping area.

He sat her on the cloth on the floor, watching as she crawled over onto the other side. She settled beneath the blanket. Pulled the blanket up over her, and watched as she buried her face in the pillow with a sigh.

"Queldu, ada" *Goodnight, Daddy* She told him through a sleepy yawn. "Amin mela lle" *Love you*

*du, Melamin" *Night, my love*

* * *

"How come there aren't any elven children?" Said Sam getting the attention of everyone once Legolas walked away with his daughter in the arms and making Strider raise an eyebrow "Are they rare?"

"Yes they are Gamgee" said Aragorn "there is one every 500 years or so" the hobbit gasped, it was a long time for them, for every other race, but the others stood still, they knew that elves lived for centuries.

"but why there are not more?" insisted Sam curious.

Everyone smiled amused and ashamed at the same time, they were going to have 'the talk', Aragorn than looked at Gandalf for help but the old men seemed more interested in is staff at that moment.

"They have a lot of time to have one" he simply explained.

Sam understood that it was enough questions, he was making everyone blush, he that turned his head back to the fire, Pippin, however, wasn't satisfied with the answer, he still had many questions to ask "but why Mister Legolas seems to be the only one with a child" he said having Sam silently cursed him, his cousin never knew when it was enough with anything "I mean an actual child, a small person" he added.

Aragorn knew why he was curious, he knew that back in the Shire they had lots of children laughing and running around.

Aragorn decided to explain batter to the hobbit; he knew it wasn't easy for him to understand a completely different race from him.

"It takes centuries for a couple to get married and then more centuries to have a child" he pressed on the word 'centuries" making him understand that elves are different from hobbits.

Peregrin narrowed his eyes "centuries? Why not before?"

Aragorn smiled kindly "there are elven who are given a child before reaching age, like Legolas, he is in fact the youngest elf who fathered a child" He chuckled as he heard gasps from the fellowship.

"Given a child?" Meriadoc finally asked confused.

"Pardon me" Aragorn told them "elven do not say 'have a child' but 'a child has given to us'" he explained.

"How old is Legolas?" Pippin requested, still thinking of the fact that Legolas was young.

"I do not remember the exact number, but it was less than 3000, which is the common age to start a family"

"So an Elf has to be 3,000 when it reaches his maturity?" Boromir asked.

"Yes" Aragorn nodded "he is younger than that"

* * *

The next morning Legolas had the last watch, he spent the night sitting near Níniel caressing her hair while he was in his elven sleep, he was like that until dawn, than he had to wake the companions and continue their journey.

The fellowship had finished to packing, legolas eyes fell to the still sleeping child, he didn't' had the heart to wake her up, he just carried her until she woke up than he let her walk on her own. when the sun was in the sky shining bright and the birds were already awake Legolas let Níniel run in the fields, allowing her to remove her shoes and fell the nature under her feet, even if they weren't at home he still wanted her to be in contact with the nature, if an elf stays too long they forget to be connected with it, making then incomplete and for those weak ones it can make them go crazy and die.

He never stopped watching her, having his protective eye on her the entire time he left her, she wasn't that far, even the human eyes can see her, but with difficulties, because she decided it was fun to run in the tall grass, which was higher than her.

The adults kept walking, with even them often checking on the child. Suddenly Legolas stopped his tracks, and kept his gaze toward the child, narrowing his eyes to study what she was doing, it was impossible because of the tall grass around her; he could only see her dark haired head from it.

Boromir bump into his back, he was about to say something angrily to the elf, but paused when he saw the look on the elf's face, and that his eyes were directly trained on his child. They all stopped, looking at the elf.

"Gandalf," Frodo suddenly called the wizard, getting worried of the elf.

The wizard and Aragorn stopped and turned, Legolas continued to stare at the head, waiting and watching.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. The elf didn't respond at first than he bolted off faster than he could, he knew what was happening he was ready for what he was about to see.

"Níniel?" He asked, slightly stunned for a moment.

Her eyes were just fading from the black to her natural blue color, he knew she had been talking with HIM, and for all those times he saw her eyes become completely black, he was not used to, and he could never get used of it.

Legolas snapped back into life, instinct completely taking over as he went as close to Níniel

"ADA" She forced a smile, trying to make him think she was fine, as she held her tears.

He crouched down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders, noticing her teary eyes and giving the others no second glance, who had followed him when he stormed off from them.

"Mani ume ro quena?" *what did he told you?* He asked her.

"al-ro quena lle" *he was not talking to me* she said looking at her bare feet, not daring to look him into his eyes

Legolas's heart clanged, she was lying at him, she never lied to him before, the thought he could trust her, he haven't raised her like that.

"Mani ume ro quena?" *what did he told you?* he asked again hoping she would tell him the truth, but she didn't answer, she just stared at the ground, breathing hard.

Legolas dropped his head for a moment, taking similar deep breaths to hers. Then, he raised his head in the air; in afford to not let his tears roll down in front of her.

"nara- lle thand" *Were you telling the truth?* the new harshness in Legolas's voice from her own level made Nonie's eyes widened. Even the others companions were shocked at the anger and fear in his voice.

"Níniel, merna amin" *Níniel, look at me* he told her stern.

The child slowly looked at her father with watery eyes, full of guilt.

"nara- lle thand fael si?" *Were you telling the truth just now?*

"Nay, amin nara thand " *No. I was telling the truth*

"Nay" *No* he repeated " lle quena nay, nara- lle thand fael al" *you just said no, you weren't telling the truth*

"Nay, quena lle" *No, I tell you it.*

"Níniel, lle caeda-amin?" *Níniel, were you lying to me?* he asked one last time, with a tone of his voice that made everyone understand that she had one last chance to tell him the truth.

*ya* "yes" she finally admitted finally letting her tears fall, making the members of the fellowship, who didn't know elvish, confused.

Legolas dropped his head again, sighing in relief, one of his problems was gone, he had another one now, he caressed her cheek, drying her tear with his thumb, and then placing a kiss in her forehead rewarding her for telling the truth.

"gar-amin quena nauta caeda-amman?*can you please tell why you lied?* he asked trying to fight his own tears, his child was crying in front of him for a bigger deal than her, bigger than anyone could handle, she was forced to lie to her own father, the instinct of cry and scream his rage was aching him, but he needed to be strong for her.

"av-lle cendem amin" *I do not want you to be sad* she said remorseful as she looked back at the dirt.

He gently grabbed her chin and raised it, making her eyes meet his "lle ui-tan dem amin" *you will never make me sad*

Níniel bit her finger and then looked at Aragorn, who was a few steps with the fellowship behind Legolas, and then she looked back at her father "dem-lle quena Marion amin"*you are sad because Marion speaks to me*

She had seen him, she had seen him when he had a break down in Rivendell, he wasn't strong enough, she saw him weak and she tried to protect him.

"Oh Níniel" Legolas said breathlessly as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her furiously against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in return.

She lifted her head from his shoulder; still in his embrace but able to look up at him. "quena ro Mithrandir glân mellon" *He said that he is friend with a white Gandalf*She said, speaking in her tiny innocent voice " barad o" *with a tower*

Legolas nodded. "Hannon-lle quena sen" *Thank you for telling me this* hiding again his new fear, the white wizard was the one who was going to help Níniel to be freed from Sauron, now he had joined the dark side, was he able to save his daughter

Níniel bit her lip, and frowned a little. "amin ui-tan caeda-ad Ada" *I will never lie again daddy.* She said her voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear it.

"Oh, Níniel" Legolas murmured again not removing her from his embrace.

"Amin autien rath" *I am sorry* she said quietly.

He didn't say anything, he just kept her close to him, he had the best daughter ever, a beautiful treasure, who was cursed to become home to the worst evil ever. Sauron.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Pure hearted elf**


	7. Pure hearted Prince

**A/N: I apologize for grammatical errors, but English is not my native language,** **if you see errors, please tell me. A** **nd please don't hate, english is not my language!**

* * *

 ** _TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER ONE!_**

Legolas just lost his beautiful wife Cerylia, he didn't know what to think or do, his father was there for him, and he made him realize that his wife died for the baby. from the second he saw Cerylia lying still on the bed and the baby out of her, he give all the fault to the creature in the healer's arms, but when she handed her in his arms and the moment when he saw her eyes he realized that it wasn't her fault, she was his daughter, his beautiful daughter and he thought of her the worst, he stared at her beautiful teary eyes, she cried in his arms wanting her mother, he wanted her to stop crying, she was his daughter and he wanted to protect her and make her happy, why did he blamed her? She was a baby.

He heard his father run to him, he came back from the battle outside the realm, from his heavy breath he knew Thranduil ran to meet his granddaughter, his steps ended when he entered the room, he then heard him walk slowly behind him, getting closer to see the child in his arms.

There were two thoughts in the prince's mind in that moment.

His beloved wife died and he only blamed the child.

He blamed the baby only the first moment he realized that Cerylia died and he never could forgive himself for that.

"At the same time we were facing destruction... this small miracle was taking place" his father said from behind him "does she have a name?"

"The Lady had called her Níniel" the nurse told him

Legolas finally had a name to call his precious in his arms 'Níniel', child in tears, he caressed her crying face "Uuma nalla Níniel -nin"*do not cry my Níniel*

"Those were her last words" he heard the nurse said.

Cerylia's last words.

His beloved wife.

Looking at Níniel crying's eyes he had forgotten for a moment of the tragedy around him.

He forgotten of Cerylia

Legolas silently passed her to his father, and walked away from that horror room.

He stared at the stars, searching for answers, how could he had hated his child? It was for a split of second but for him it was enough for be ashamed of himself, it wasn't his daughter fault if Cerylia died.

His beloved Wife.

She had been young, beautiful and perfect. She was gone. No one could bring her back.

Tears rolled from his eyes, they had planned a life together, but only one of their plans became real, their marriage happened a year ago, a year was like a blink in the eyes of an elf.

Their marriage was the most anticipated event of the century, his father had invited half Middle-Earth, Thranduil never admit it but he was excited for their wedding, he had hired the best elves, the realm never looked so beautiful that day, but not beautiful as his wife, she wore along white dress filled with small diamonds that made her shine at the sunlight, but for Legolas she didn't need diamonds for shine, she was already shining in his heart.

At the beginning this was supposed to be a planned Marriage, Thranduil and Círdan, the lord of the Falas, created an alliance and their children were forced to get marry, Legolas didn't support his father idea but when time passed he had to know Cerylia and he felled in love with her.

"Legolas" he heard Thranduil call him.

He realized that he was sobbing, what yesterday was his life today was a memory; he was alone with a baby.

She should have been born in a month, she came earlier.

Legolas didn't dare to turn and look at his father, why should he? He wanted only to alone.

He felt his father's strong arms around his waist, maybe he didn't need to be alone, he needed his father, he hugged him crying louder, realizing the pain and the sorrow from his body, he didn't have to be strong in his arms, he felted protected and he felt better if he cried.

"A person may go from life, But memories will always stay with you forever, Please my child stay strong" Thranduil soft voice supremely broke the silence "You have a beautiful daughter who needs you more than ever" he removed his son from him and wiped his tears "Parenthood is one of the best journeys in life. Enjoy the ride".

Legolas looked him, his father was telling him that he loved him in his own way; his father was a proud man he hardly ever told him that, somehow Legolas calmed himself and took Thranduil hand and together they walked back to the realms halls, arriving at the room they prepared for Níniel during the months of pregnancy.

Níniel was lying in her elven crib, with a nurse looking after her, when she saw the prince and king entering she slowly bowed and left the room.

Legolas stepped closer to the baby.

He had a daughter. He had a small daughter.

He looked her with curiosity. He had never seen such a tiny elf. His hand was the size of his palm.

He felt hoorrible for blaming her for the death of her mother, even if he was for some seconds, but he was never going to forgive himself for that. He had promise himself that he would give her all the love that he had, he would love her like he and Cerylia would love her together.

There was a soft cry, she had woken up.

Legolas gave a scared look to his father who stepped back making his son deal with her, Legolas knew it was because he needed to be the father for her; he had to do it alone.

he turned to her "Aaye"*Hello* he said ad he raised her up from her crib and placed her into his safe arms "I am your father" the baby hushed for a moment as if listening to him.

She had recognized him from all the times he talked to her thought the stomach of Cerylia, he often rest his lips on her belly and talk to the baby inside, now he could finally see her face as he spoked to her "I am your ada." *daddy*

She was so tiny; she could not even hold her own head up. Yet picking her up was more natural than he thought it would be, she stirred back to his father's eyes, studing the new elf who had picked her up, she didn't cry, she just starred.

He froze when their eyes locked to each other's, he felt a few tears fall down his face again. She was just so beautiful and so innocent. He had never seen anything that looked as beautiful as his daughter did. She was simply stunning. Just like her mother had been.

The baby had a lot of hair on her head already. It was the same color of her mother's, black as the night, and she had a lot of features in common with him, she had his light skin tone, lips and nose.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked

"Nothing" he reassures him "It just" he tried to find the words "she is beautiful." he added studying the tiny face "Oh, she is wonderful" He leaned to kiss her forehead, before he went down further and brushed his lips against hers. "My daughter".

Since the child had been born a month early, she was smaller than any other infant. But even if she had been born preterm she looked healthy and happy, that's what mattered to Legolas.

Thranduil stepped closer giving him sincere smile as he looked his granddaughter "She has your eyes... and I am sure that you also gave her your smart mind."

"One can only hope so," he answered as he gently caressed his daughter's cheek.

Legolas gently rocked his child back and forth while he reminisced the last hours. His beloved died, he was alone, and he had to protect her from everything, keep her safe from every harm.

He kept looking down at her in his arms, she looked so calm and safe in his arms, and she was protected. She just kept on looking at him comfortably in her father's arms. Her tiny fist found Legolas's finger and she wrapped it around it.

He marveled at the fact how tiny her little hand actually was and how that little fist could fit around his whole finger. He gently stroked her fist with his thumb as he continued to just watch her.

He leaned down and gently kissed the baby on her tiny little forehead and she looked at him confused. He smiled very softly and he kissed her tiny hand in his finger. He kept stroking her fist with his thumb as he began to talk to the infant. "You are a very beautiful baby, just like your mother was." he said softly causing the little girl to look up and narrowing her eyes in confusion as he spoke.

This causes Legolas to chuckle a little bit and kiss her forehead again as he continued to rock her back and forth.

Níniel looked up at him as she was being rocked back and forth in his arms. She liked the sound of his voice; it was very comforting to the infant.

Legolas had wished that she could have two parents but he was alone. He had promise himself that he will never stop loving her, and he was going to be the best possible father to her.

He kissed her head one last time and kept rocking her back and forth just watching her only the way a father could.

He had lost track of how long he had been holding her close to his chest and watching her go between sleep and being awake. He smiled down at her as she yawned.

It was hard to believe that that morning Cerylia was alive with her big stomach and now she was gone and there was Níniel in his life. Legolas was supposed to somehow raise her all on his own.

He had no idea about what he was going to do; Cerylia was the one who was going to baby her. He was clueless when it came to trying to raise the child of his. He guessed that he was going to just be figuring these things out along the way.

Soft cries interrupted his thoughts then.

Her cries were starting to get louder and louder in volume. He tried to bounce the infant a little in an attempt to try and calm her down, but it was no help whatsoever because she just kept on crying and was getting louder with each passing second.

He didn't know how to calm her down and make things better for her

Was she hungry?

Did she need to get changed?

Legolas looked at his father for help, he had no idea what to do, luckily his father had experience with having an infant and knew exactly what to do, and he raised a hand to Legolas, telling that he would come back soon.

Thranduil hurried to where the nurses where, he had asked for the milk, they helped him by giving it to him, the nurses knowing that the princess had died had begun working on creating the beverage for the infant.

Thranduil silently blessed those elves, they always have everything ready for any circumstances, and he had thanked the Valar that they worked for him.

Thranduil returned to the room where his family was and he found the infant still screeching at the top of her lungs and she could not be consoled by Legolas who was bouncing, his son sighed as he saw him, clearly asking help with his eyes.

Thranduil smiled telling him that he had everything under control and calmly handed bottle to Legolas

He put the bottle into Nìniel's mouth, almost as if by magic the crying, screaming and wailing finally stopped and Níniel started to drink from the bottle. Legolas sighed in relief thanking his father as he held Níniel and fed her, watching her eat happily. It was amazing how tiny little thing could be so hungry

"She is remarkable" he heard Thranduil as he was watching his daughter eat from the bottle, He turned "Hannon-lle" *thank you* Legolas said smiling a little bit.

It was the first time that he had smiled since the death of Cerylia just a few hours ago. Even though it was only a few hours ago it was as if it was she had been gone much longer than she had been.

"She looks like you" Thranduil admitted.

She very much looked like Legolas when he was born, only for the hair color, the rest was like him, especially her eyes; they were the same ad Legolas.

Once Níniel had finished eating Legolas put the bottle down and he lifted the infant up and put her on his shoulder and started to pat her back to try to get the infant to burp. He had learned this from Cerylia, she had told him some trick to how to raise an infant, and she wanted him to be ready when she was born.

He was very glad that she had forced him to hear all of 'how to raise an infant' because if she didn't she would have taken all of that knowledge with her. Then Legolas would have been in deep trouble if that had happened.

Once he heard a tiny little burp from the newborn he used a rag to clean her face and let her look around the room watching as her eyes darted across the room. There was nothing like the curiosity of a newborn because was just looking ate everything with this look of fascination in her eyes

It was beyond adorable

"May I hold her?" Thranduil asked him a little bit cautiously.

Legolas stirred at him, he trusted his father, but something inside him didn't want him to give her away, he forced a nod and carefully handing the infant over to his father who carefully took the now sleeping infant into his big strong arms.

Legolas heart was racing, he thought of Thranduil dropping her or killing her.

Was this father's instinct?

Legolas watched Níniel as she reached out for his father's finger in her sleep and held onto it tightly as she was sound asleep. It was pretty cute to see how her tiny little fist just barley fit around Thranduil finger. It reminded Legolas of how precious she actually was.

"She has a really strong grip for such a little one" Thranduil remarked looking down at the young sleeping child in his arms who was rather content with being asleep in the safety of his arms.

"I know, she is so strong already" Legolas said as he sat on his bed, inviting his father to sit next to him, but he silently gave his daughter back where she belong, in his father's arms.

Legolas quickly wrapped his arms around her projective, making her sure she was safe with him.

Thranduil smiled, his son was grown, with his own offspring, and he felt so proud of him seeing him so protective with the infant.

"I will leave you with your" he paused and smiled "daughter" it was unreal to him to say that. He couldn't believe that his granddaughter was living and breathing in front of him.

Legolas smiled sincerely and nodded him that he understood; then he turned his attention to the baby in is arms.

Thranduil smiled one last time at legolas; he loved to see his son so attached to his daughter. But there was something wrong with the way legolas was cope from the death of his wife, it almost seamed that legolas forgot of her when he marveled his infant, it was worrying the king.

Legolas was just about to go to sleep when Níniel started to cry loudly once again, he sighed a little bit as he got up from his bed and walked to the little crib that was right in front of his bed. He picked up the crying infant and started to rock her gently in an attempt to try and stop her.

"Shh.. is fine princess. Ada got you, Ada is here. I am not going anywhere princess. I am going to stay right here with you." he said while he rocked her "I am never going to leave you baby." Legolas said he bounces the baby girl a little bit in his arms trying to soothe her cries in any way that he could, he took her in his bed and laid her with him, she was on her back while he laid in in side with his hand supporting his head, he had noticed how that affected her cry, she had calmed. "You just wanted to stay with me, don't you?" he smiled at her and he played with his free hand with her arms "Even I am feeling alone, I want to stay with you"

Unconsciously he began to hum a lullaby, his heart swelling continuously at the pride he was already feeling for her, even though they had just met.

Níniel 's eyes started to droop and he began to fuss as her father kept humming, he than wrapping a blanket around her making her more comfortable as possible.

Níniel began to settle down at his velvet voice, yawning as her eyes fluttered closed. Legolas smiled as he kept humming the lullaby that his own mother sang to him as a baby.

Legolas smiles as he ended the song. He saw that Níniel had fallen asleep. It was a very welcoming sound to hear the peace.

He kissed the sleeping child on her forehead

"Good night princess. Ada loves you very much" Legolas said as he rest his head to get some sleep, he wrapped an arm around her, for making sure she wouldn't roll of the bed.

Legolas could tell that night was going to be an extremely long night. It would be his first one with Níniel and there was no telling what was going to happen.

It had been about an hour and a half since he had put Níniel down and fallen in his elven himself. (As I wrote previously, elven sleep differently from men, they sleep with their eyes open and they are aware of what is going on around them)

Legolas had woken up by the sound of Níniel crying once again. He quickly raised his head and looked at the infant. she was fine but she was crying because she needed something, he got up and picked her up and took her outside in his balcony, he knew that babies wake up quite often during the nights and he had long nights ahead of him, he did not know what to think of it.

He sighed as he looks down at Níniel bouncing her a little bit trying to get her to stop crying.

Maybe she was hungry?

He did not know but it was worth a shot. He went back to his room and grabbed a bottle.

Legolas tried to get the infant to drink from the bottle but of course she did not drink from it. He tried several times before he gave up and accepted the fact that she was not going to be eating anything anytime soon.

He put the bottle back in the table and sighed looking down at Níniel who continued to cry loudly making his ears ring

He hasn't been a father for even 24 hours and yet he was already surrending.

Legolas had no idea if he could do this on his own without Cerylia there to help him out.

Then he smelled the problem. He lifted Níniel up and smelled her underwear which turned out to be the problem.

A big sigh of relief flooded over him. At least he had figured out what was bothering her.

He took the infant on the changing table and he took out a new diaper.

But then he realized something. He had no idea about how to change a baby's diaper.

Yes he had read how to do it in a book but that was a while ago. Plus now this was with an actual living breathing crying baby.

The nurse had been the one to get her the first diaper and Legolas hadn't been watching him at all when he did it because he had been too busy panicking out over Cerylia dying.

To be on his own was extremely scary because he did not know what he was doing.

Legolas gently removed the cloth that Níniel was wearing and looked at the diaper.

It was certainly disgusting that was for sure.

He made a face seeing the soiled diaper as he put the dirty diaper aside. He took a wipe in his hand and then gently wiped the baby's bum with it, he then struggled to wrap the new cloth around her, how did he had to fold it and secure it so it wouldn't fall down?

Somehow he had managed to secure it and he genuinely laughed in relief, he had done the impossible.

The baby had stopped crying much to the relief of Legolas because he had started to feel like he was failing Níniel as she cried. He pushed a pacifier into her mouth and walked back in his bed and lay back down with her on his chest as she slept and wrapped his arms around her. This was very comforting to have her with him.

He gently stroked her little cheek as he lay in bed just thinking.

Legolas could not stop thinking about that day, It had started as a normal day, he had woken up in that same bed he was laying now with Cerylia, He had been having a normal day, he had breakfast with her and her father as a happy family, he went to train the new recruits all morning and he was having a great time with Cerylia that afternoon, until he heard the horns, until the orc and spiders attacked Mirkwood, until had to run and protect his kingdom.

He remembered her terrified face.

She didn't want him to go, she begged him with tears in her eyes.

He tried to reassure her by telling her that everything was going fine.

He had promise her.

He failed her.

he remembered the last kiss he gave her, it was a quick one, he didn't had time to kiss her, he didn't even remembered it, he was on a rush for protect the realm, but he remembered the hurt eyes when he let her go quickly for run away with Haldir to protect his kingdom.

He would never think that that was going to be the last time he would see her.

He sighed looking down at Níniel who was still asleep.

"I promise you that I am going to protect you with my life" Legolas told her kissing her forehead then nuzzled her a little bit before he drifted off to an elven sleep with her sleeping on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. This was something that Legolas could get used to.

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER: THE WEDDING**

Standing in front of the mirror there was Cerylia, she observed her image wondering if it was really her who was reflected.

Around her there were four females busy arranging the hem of her dress or styling her long black hair.

Meldiriel, a dear friend of Cerylia, was careful supervising all the preparations directing with firm sweetness the other elves friends who were more accustomed to handling weapons instead of clips and ribbons.

the silver dress seemed to have been sewn on her, it was tight near the breast and hips strategically putting out the curves, the height of the shoulders a lighter fabric ran down the arms partially covering them and, depending on the light, revealing green reflections, finally on her hair was placed a small silver tiara that encircled his head like slender tendrils of ivy.

"You are really beautiful." Cerylia turned to Meldiriel looking at her with sweetness, the elf looked at her ecstatically turning her around and watch with increasing astonishment the details apparel and jewelry.

Cerylia looked in the mirror one last time observing the result satisfied, she felt radiant as the sun and, for the first time in his life, she could look with pride without shame of herself.

"May I enter?"

Cìndar appeared in the doorway and looked at her with amazement.

"I would not want to rush you, but we are waiting" her father told her

Meldiriel fixed for the last time the tiara on the bride's head and gave her a kiss on the forehead, stroking his face.

"Oh Valar! I am so happy for you!" he said excided

That said she glanced to the other girls and left the room leaving Cìndar and Cerylia alone, the father sat down on the bed, being careful not to bend his dress. And then he admired her as she was a fallen star.

"If your mother could see you" he said as his voice filled with memory of his wife.

"Oh Adar" he felt the impulse to hug him, she was happy and she didn't want his father to not be.

"I am lucky; it's an honor for me to accompany you to the altar"

Cerylia smiled and didn't said anything she sat down next, he took her small hands traversed by tremors of emotion

"Are you nervous?" he asked her

"Yes"

"I was too when I got married"

She wished her mother to be there.

In the distance a horns rang calling Cerylia to reality. The girl looked at Cìndar, taking a deep breath she stood up, moving elegantly through the room, even her father got up and stood beside her, handing her a bouquet of white roses and white lilies small, she took the bouquet in her hands and squeezed the stems as if it was the hilt of a sword ready to stand on an enemy.

"Here we go" The man gently took her under his arm starting to head towards the place where it would be celebrated the rite.

They went down in the Great Hall of Mirkwood, heading for a huge wooden door on which was carved an image of trees. The two paused briefly in the gloom that enveloped the place waiting for the doors to open allowing access to the temple.

When the door opened Cerylia felt the sun burn on the skin and had to squint from too much light.

The wedding march was playing slowly, which was very good for Cerylia. She could walk as slow as she needed, which was quite slow.

She looked around, scanning the crowd. she noticed that there was Elrond's family, they look serene they watched their dear friend Legolas getting married, the woodland prince was like part of the family for them, there was Haldir, the only Lothlórien elf she knew, she then saw most of her childhood friends from Lindon all with wide smiles on their faces.

Legolas was waiting excited looking forward proudly as driven by the wind, a white rose from the chaste beauty of the petals of which had never been touched by the hands of an elf. His clothes seemed to complement those of Cerylia: the young prince had white pants he wore a silver blouse covered by green reflections, his hair was braided differently from the usual, he had less brads, with was symbol of simplicity and purity, in top of his head there he wore his silver crown.

Cerylia and Círdan bowed to the king of Mirkwood at the feet of the altar, after having kissed her forehead, her father gave his daughter to the groom who took kindly her hands smiling at her.

She and Legolas stared at each other for a moment, than all of a sudden, they both remembered what they were there for, turned toward Thranduil in unison.

Thranduil stepped between the pair recalling the guests to order and without further ado began the celebration.

The whole time, her eyes kept darting up to Legolas, the whole time with a smile that truly went from ear to ear. He looked so happy.

Then, the wedding vows were next. She was sure she was going to stumble over the words.

They turned toward each other, and she could finally face correctly.

"Just now..." Legolas whispered to her ear "everything feels like it was worth fighting for"

"It was" she whispered back smiling at him.

Legolas watched the crowd, excitement ran all over his body, he could see everyone watching him, the elves from the Falas, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lothlórien and from other elven cities, all the elves looked beautiful, they all had their light elven dresses and they were all smiling at them.

"I make my promise" he said out lout at Cerylia with his eyes twinkling "May the Valar favor our journey, and I give you my love. Forever." he told her.

It was her turn, she could feel almost feel the color of her skin turning red, she didn't believe that they were getting married, it was unreal to her, some days before they were still preparing the ceremony, and laughing at how Thranduil and her father cared of the wedding more than they did, the fathers were making every detail the most perfect as possible.

She than looked deliberately into Legolas and began. "I swear to the Valar to love this ellon* the rest of my days" *ellon- elf male

Legolas eyes twinkled, he looked so amazingly happy. He looked into her, with such a force. His eyes smoldered as he burned his gaze into hers.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," Thranduil turned toward his son. "You may now kiss the bride."

Legolas's smiled changed briefly, and he leaned down toward her excruciatingly slow.

Her world literally spun beneath her feet, as she felt the kiss trying to memories every sensation.

Legolas's hand slid around to the back of her head, holding her still as his lips descended on hers. His lips were warm, and very soft against hers that she sighed against them. Her eyes slid closed and she stepped closer, one hand hesitantly moving up so she could grip his shoulder. She felt a grin in his lips before he pulled away. It didn't last long and it didn't contain the high levels of passion that everyone else seemed to have in their wedding, but for her, it was the most perfect thing.

Legolas and Cerylia intertwined their hands before the altar of Mirkwood, before the king and of all the guests. He slid the ring gently and torturously slowly onto her finger a silver ring adorned with an emerald, then she, with shaking hands slid the ring onto his hand; he in response squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled at her.

"It is my great honor to present to you, for the very first time, Legolas Thranduilion and Cerylia Cìndariel, Prince and princess of Mirkwood and Lindon." said Thranduil, the king out loud official ending the ceremony.

The guests spilled out around them clapping and cheering to the newlyweds, Cerylia went to hug her father who kissed her forehead.

Legolas went to hug his father around his shoulders and Thranduil in response gave him a wink.

Legolas chuckle, even in his wedding day his father acted proud in front of him, he rolled his eyes and walked to his Cerylia.

"Shall we be going, my bride?" he breathed behind her making her jump in surprise, not waiting for a response. He gently brushed his lips against her, a quick kiss.

Before she could object, he threw his arms around her neck "I love you, anywhere you go or you will be I will be with you" he whispered softly to her ears

She pushed her lips against his again, and could feel his smile under her own.

At the end of the ceremony all the guest followed the couple into another large room where the party and the wedding feast had been prepared. Cerylia knew what to expected, she had prepared herself for hours of music , dancing with Legolas and of course talking with everyone, she looked at Legolas with pleading eyes for avoid the boredom and take her as far away from there, but he smiled at her making her understand that there was no way to escape festivities.

The main room of the realm's halls had been decorated in such a way as to make it unrecognizable, flowers of all colors adorned the massive columns and large braziers burning in different parts of the room while the crackling of the fire mingled with the noise of dishes and voices of the guests in a rang around the hall.

Thranduil was sitting on a throne, having the advantage of all the room, while married couple has been prepared two smaller thrones isolated from the other tables; they had been revolved perpetually by servants with serving dishes, knights and ladies who presented themselves to congratulate the couple.

Cerylia looked around nervously twisting the hem of her dress and looking for a way out, as opposed Legolas beautifully masked his discomfort exchanging witty banter with diners and filling the pot of meat and a glass of apple cider.

"You fine?" he turned to his bride who watching everything with apprehension.

"I do not like being in a cage"

Legolas smiled at her and kissed her on the lips and Cerylia felt the flavor of roast meats in his mouth.

"Courage my wife, a few more hours and we will be out" he then looked at all the guests who were all charring and having fun at their wedding reception "everyone smiles" he said watching them "we must be careful how we present ourselves" he turned again to his new wife and smiled at her.

She looked at his smile and then his eyes "I am happy of this day" he said "I just do not want to be here, I want to be with you" she explained

"Soon we will be" he grinned making her laugh.

"I am so happy for both of you, my friends. Congratulations!" a voice interrupted them.

It was Aragorn followed by Elladan and Elrohir, they wore their royal dressed, they only wore that for very important celebrations, the twins wore the same light blue and gray dress and they had the same hair style, braided on the sides and a interweaving of hair on the back, no one could recognize one from another, Legolas was one of the few who could; Aragorn was clean, Legolas hardly ever saw Aragorn clean and with a nice elven tunic, his hair was supremely combed and nicely waved.

"Hannon lle, mellon-nîn" *thank you my friend* Legolas replied to the ranger

"Thank you for inviting us to eat and drink while you get married. Congrats!" joked Elrohir

Legolas chuckled; he liked the way the twins joked in every occasion.

Cerylia felt Legolas holding her hand under the table, rubbing small circles at the joint above her thumb.

"when are the babies coming?" Elladan asked making Cerylia snap her head quickly as his twin laughed with him, Aragorn was embarrassed from them but for all those years with them he had learned to live with it, Legolas in the other hand was peacefully serene, like as the twins didn't said anything that shocking, even Legolas had learned to live with them as the way they were.

"There will not be any children any time soon" She told them stern

Legolas chuckle at his friends's faces "you heard the lady"

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

"Ladies and gentlemen," Thranduil called. "May I have your attention, please?" he said formally, lifting up his glass of wine. Everyone quieted immediately. "Thank you," he said politely. "Are the Bride and groom ready for their first dance?" he said cheerily, sound booming out from every direction.

Legolas jumped to his feet, as Cerylia sank lower into her chair, her hand still slightly raised under the table where Legolas's hand was no longer beneath her fingers.

Legolas chuckled beside her, as if amused him at the look of her horror face. He held out a hand to her, took his hand into hers, instantly feeling a little more comforted. She looked into his beautiful eyes. They were swimming with emotion.

He led her over to the center of the room, holding her tightly around her waist. When they were under the eyes of everyone in the middle, he draped her hand around his shoulder.

The music started a Horn Harp, a Flute, an Elven Lyre, a Lute, a Hammer Dulcimer and a Longhorn played a soft romantic song, Legolas just staring down at her wife smiling, she didn't move at all, he slowly swayed next to her, forcing her to move.

They started slowly at first, not able to say anything she just leaned her head to his chest.

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He gleamed at her

"Legolas" she started as she let herself go, she let the prince take the dance, and she just followed his steps.

He murmured close to her ears, "Shh, just dance." His breath tingled at her ear, frigidly satisfying.

At a moment, Legolas took her into a deep spin, he smiled, and he deepened the dance, leading her across the entire length of the floor, as onlookers marveled. He was so fluid in his movements, as a prince he had a lot of lessons.

"I love you, Cerylia" he murmured against her ear "I will always love you, for eternity and a day."

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I continue this story?**


	8. The Journey

**A/N: I am sorry for the misspellings, English is not my main language.**

* * *

After a long day walking they stopped for lunch and rest.

Sam cooked a meal of bread and meat for everyone, Boromir decided to give sword lessons to Merry and Pippin with the little help of Aragorn, they were the ones who needed the most of training as possible, in fact they needed a miracle, they were noisy, clumsy and troublemakers, it was Boromir's hardest quest yet to train them.

Gandalf decided to rest, he sat on a rock and having a chat with Gimli who complained about their chosen path and suggested that it was best if they passed through the mines of Moria, he explained that his cousin Balin could give them, what he called, a royal welcome, but the wizard didn't have the plan to go there anytime soon.

Legolas, instead stood on a massive Rock by the edge of the mountain helping Nìniel practice her sight, it was about her age when elven children develop long rage sight, children before the fourth year of age could see as good as a human.

She was having some problems with the focus. when she isn't concentrating everything after a certain distance was only a blur.

"man radag na- move nev i nimloth?" *what animal is moving near that tree?* Legolas asked smiling hoping that his daughter would say the right answer.

"A miog?" *a cat?* she asked still having her eyes on the far tree.

"Nay, i Hú" *No, a fox* he smiled "Ceri- ú- worrui cin" *do not worry, you will get better*

He looked at Nìniel ho still didn't turn to face him "Ceri- ú- dring- gryor, cin are er neth, cin gar- anand na len" *do not beat yourself up, you are still young, you have time to learn* but she still didn't react "Niniel?" he turned her to face her and saw sadness in her "Whui are cin near?" *why are you sad?* he asked.

She stared him for a moment before answering quietly "Ho das i fhry hain usdt n- hi hyrth" *he said that soon they won't be here anymore* she looked in his eyes "na- ha hre ada?" *is it true daddy?*

Legolas gave her a comforting smile and hugged her "-o iór ú-" *of course not*

He was fed up Sauron messing with his daughter's mind, he made a promised to himself that if he would face him he would kill him with his own hands.

He constantly wished to do it, that thought had always been in his mind, he wanted to end it all quickly, he must pay for the pain he has brought to his family.

Just the thought of having his hands on him made him feel accomplished.

Never an elf had those evil thoughts of their heads, but Legolas had all the right to have them, that creature had to suffer for everything he did to his daughter, no one should do that to a child, and he was sure that any parent of any race would feel what he felt if it were their child.

Legolas was going to have his revenge.

Nìniel watched confused her father, he was blanky looking in front of him, she didn't understand why, in her eyes, he looked like he was resting his mind, but she knew the circumstances were rather unusual.

She moved her attention from him and give it to a shadow in the sky.

"Ada" she called him then pointed in the dark form "Mani naa ta?" *what is it?*

Legolas turned to see it, a dark shadow moving in the sky, he sprinted to the closest rock to study it, focusing on it, trying to figure out what was it and give it a name.

Sam got distracted by the elf and moved his eyes on his direction, he quickly noticed that he was attracted by something, when he gazed up he saw it "what is it?" he questioned out loud so everyone could notice the shadow.

"nothing, it's just a cloud" replied Gimli waving his hand like he didn't care, it took him a quick glance to have an answer for them.

"it's moving fast... against the wind" Boromir reported worried.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" ordered Aragorn urgently.

Every one of the fellowship rushed in every direction in panic, some were hiding and some were hiding clues they were there.

Everything was going to fast for the child, she didn't understand what was happening around her, all the adults were suddenly running in every direction.

She panicked, she didn't know where to look and where to go, her face was getting hotter and tears were falling from her eyes as she froze in her spot.

"Niniel!" Legolas called his daughter who ran to him, he picked her up and hide her and himself under a bush wrapping his arms around her to protect her.

She was crying, she didn't understand anything, Legolas kept telling her to be quiet but she didn't understand.

He pulled her closed to him and she buried her face in his chest.

It was the only way she could feel secure in that madness.

There was a regiment of large crows flying over their heads at great speed, wheeling, and circling above. As the dark shadow passed over the fellowship, a single harsh croak was heard, the crows suddenly wheel away, back toward the south.

Once the flock had passed everyone emerged from their hidden place.

Gandalf staggered on his feet "spies of Saruman" he said "the passage south is being watched" he looked at the snowy mountains " we must take the pass of Caradhras!"

Nìniel cried on Legolas' arms, she refused to look up, she didn't like at all that loud sound of flapping wings, for her elven ear it felt like they were on her, she could still hear the echo of them in her mind.

"Ha na- tríw " *its fine* Legolas tried to reassure her as he held her strong in her arms occasionally bouncing her like he did when she was a baby, but it didn't help her sobs.

The campaign couldn't do anything but give a sympathy look as in their minds they were all telling themselves that a child shouldn't go on a journey like that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her damp tears instantly falling against his neck.

"there is no time for delay" Gandalf announced "gather yourself, we have a long journey ahead" he gave a reassuring look at Legolas than turned to leave scooting the hobbits to move.

As they were walking Nìniel was still clinging to him, he held the sobbing girl against him.

Stroking her hair with one hand he spoke to her "Nìniel, laes, tur- cin ten nin?" *Nìniel, baby, can you hear me?* He asked her, his protective voice trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Ada." She said in a choked sob.

"Ya, i's foeir, im'm hi." *that's right, I'm here.* He told her, stroking down her hair again. "m'm hi. Ha's oui. Itenso cin" *I'm here. It's okay. I've got you*

"Ta nae osse" *It was scary* She whined

"Amin ista, Amin ista, nan metta" *I know. I know, but it's done* He told her.

He kept whispering nothings into her hear, telling her that she was brave and that it was going to be okay

She quietly showed her face and looked around, she had stopped crying and her eyes were still teary, Legolas smiled at the sight of her face, he felt her hand cling onto the back of his shirt where her hands were linked around his neck.

Legolas continued stroking her hair until she calmed.

* * *

"Ada, Mani naa ta?" *Daddy, what is it?" Nìnien cheered full of joy from far away pointing at the cold white substance on the ground.

Legolas couldn't help it but smile at her daughter, it didn't take much for her to go back on being herself after the traumatic experience she had, after all, she was a child, she gets over everything in a matter of minutes.

He had let her run around the area, exploring and having fun in her world, she was just a bundle of joy for all the time and he knew she wouldn't stop anytime soon "I na- loss" *that is snow*

Legolas enjoyed the path because he could see his daughter having fun, it was her first time that she saw snow.

Legolas wasn't the only one enjoying the company of the laughter of the child, every one of the fellowship smiled at the delightful sound of happiness, that child had the gift to bring joy in people even in darkest times.

She crouched at the beginning of the white path, facing the new ground, she extended her finger and slightly touch it, when the tip touched it she quickly retract it and turned her head to the group

"Ha na- echor" *it is cold* She reported shocked like she had discovered a new element.

When the Snow was tall enough Pippin and merry knew exactly what to do, together the bowed on the floor and with their bare hands the scooped some of the snow and formed a sphere, a couple of seconds later they had begun a snow war between them.

Their high laugh filled the silence of the snowy mountain as they leaped, dodged, fall and run trying to defeat each other.

Nìniel was amazed by their new invention, soon enough she wanted to play that game too.

She crouched off the ground and with one hand grabbed the snow, but somehow it would break in her hand, she tried several times but she couldn't grab those snowballs like the hobbits.

Legolas noticed she was left behind, he saw her struggle with the snow, he quickly reached her

"Lle anta amin tu?" *do you need help?* he asked her smiling as he watched her attempt making a snowball.

"ya, im tur- ú-ceri-ha, tur-cin tu nin ada? " *yes, I can not do it, can you help me daddy?* she said disappointed, lowering her head.

Legolas couldn't help but smile at her, he showed her how to make a snowball.

Then they reached the fellowship who briefly stopped when they noticed the pair were left behind when they returned Legolas reassure them that nothing had happened and explained to them that she wanted to learn how to make a snowball.

Nìniel wanted to play the game the hobbits were playing, she created a ball and aim it at her father.

Her first few throws missed, Legolas thought that she was throwing just for fun, he didn't have any idea that the target was him, when he realized it it was too late.

she hit Legolas in the back.

"Hey!" he laughed, he turned to see her hysterical laughing at her success, she was clearly enjoying the snow, too much for his opinion.

He took the opportunity to throw a snowball back on her. At first, she was shocked at her first hit, but then she was determined to have her revenge.

The more she threw, the better her aim became, and soon she was running around and pelting snowballs like she'd been doing it her whole life. She even threw a huge snowball at Aragorn, he wasn't expecting a hit on his feet so he fell down.

"Oh, oh!" she exclaimed, running to his side. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "Amin hiraetha" * I'm sorry* she said, kneeling beside him.

He reached up and pulled her down beside him, tickling her. She squealed with laughter and got him back by shoving a handful of snow in his face. Aragorn sputtered.

"Amin hiraetha" * I'm sorry* Nìniel laughed, brushing the snow from his face.

He rubbed his cold hands against her cheeks, making her laugh again;

Suddenly Pippin and Merry clobbered them with snowballs, and in less than a second, a snowball war had begun.

The 'war' got interrupted when they saw Frodo fall, there was silence as Boromir picked the ring from the ground, and holding the chain, he stood, it seemed to grow in stature as if he was absorbing its power.

Niniel could feel the tension as Aragorn warily approached Boromir, she ran to her father who wrapped an arm around her.

Boromir was motionless, he stared at the ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn called him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small thing, such a little thing," Boromir said without taking his eyes off the ring, slightly touching it.

"Boromir," Aragorn said quietly "give the ring to Frodo," he said as his hand moved to his sword hilt

"as you wish, I care not," he said lightly and smiled at Frodo ruffling his hair and turned to the rest of the group.

No one was in the mood to play after that, Nìniel had tried to throw other snowballs but Legolas convinced her to not to, he explained the rest of the group could feel colder than elves and that they did not want to play at the moment.

At first, she fuss a bit but then she understood, she had to be content to walk beside him.

* * *

The fellowship struggled through a blinding blizzard in the Pass of Carathras, Legolas moved lightly across the top of the snow, he moved to the edge of the mountain to better hear the sound he heard through the wind.

"there is a fell voice in the air" he said urgently

"It's Saruman!" as Gandalf yelled as rocks and shales fell from above

"He's trying to bring down the mountain" Aragon yelled for making his voice hear "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf raised his staff and chanted into the storm "Lasto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith" *Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath*

Saruman's voice strengthened, rolling past the fellowship like a thunder, a lighting cracked exploded on the mountainside above them, Niniel looked up in horror as a huge thundered down toward them, she hugged strong her father waist but he picked her up and took her against the cliff face with the other members of the fellowship and used himself as a shield for her as snow crashes into the narrow ledge.

Within moments, the pass is blocked and the fellowship were enveloped in snow, Legolas was the first one out and pulled Niniel out too, he then saw Aragorn and Boromir frantically digging for the hobbits who were pulled out shivering and fearful.

The had to change the path, they could not proceed from there, they gather themselves and decided the fate of the quest.

"we must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city" Boromir suggested

"the gap of Rohan take s too close to Isengard" added Aragorn

"we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it, let us go through the mines of Moria" insisted Gimli

Gandalf had a concerned look on her face, he knew what Moria was hiding and he fears it,

"Let the ringbearer decide" he then said calmly.

Frodo looked at Sam his skin was white and his lips were blue.

We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted, "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Mani ume toi quena?" *what are they saying daddy?* Nìniel asked her father.

"hain samn lond sana" *they are deciding with path take* He simply answers trying his best to reassure her with a smile.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked sadly.

The Ring-bearer turned to face Gandalf "We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf could not help but stare at the Hobbit with such sadness and terror "So be it."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MORIA**


	9. Moria

**A/N: I am sorry for the misspellings, English is not my main language.**

* * *

The Fellowship reached a humid environment, along the far shore of a lake directly below great looming cliffs, it was dark and everyone could feel the exhaustion of each other, the path was treacherous on the narrow strip of gray and greasy stones and Nìniel could feel her boots wet, she didn't like at all the feeling of it.

She asked Legolas to carry her until they reached a dry ground.

From her new height, she could see the rest of the fellowship often slip on their feet into the lake, at that moment she was glad she was safe and dry in her father's arms.

"The walls of Moria!" Stated Gimli in awe as they stood in from the great sheer flat cliff face "dwarf doors are invisible when closed" tapping the rock facade with his ax, trying to hear a different sound and led them to the door.

Gandalf was leading the group, he had told them that in his mind he could remember that place, he had been there before and he could maybe find the entrance of the mines "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Legolas with sarcasm under his breath.

They interrupted their path by Gandalf who was now standing in-between two very dead trees, he touched the smooth rock wall between the trees slowly moved his old hand to remove some dirt that covered tiny inscriptions on the wall.

faint lines appeared like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," he whispered.

A large moon raised over the mountains, the lines grown broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

Everyone looked amazed at the glowing incision, but one of the hobbits was more confused than ever.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said confidently as he raised his arms to chant a spell "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" *Gates of the elves, open now for me* he spoke.

Nothing happened.

"Fennas nagothrim, lasto beth lammen" *Doorway of the Drawf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue*

Silence...

Niniel, who was now on her feet, turned her head to face Pippin, and together they exchange a look of confusion "nothing is happening" he told her before turning back at Gandalf pushing the walls.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs" Gandalf hummed to himself frustrated.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked rather loudly.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf replied fairly quickly "And if that does not shatter them…and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions..." He shouted which made the youngest Hobbit wince at the loudness of the grey Wizards voice.

Gandalf inhaled and quietly said "…I am trying to find the opening words."

The group sat in different parts of the area, minding their own business in silence helping Gandalf to concentrate to remember the password of the entrance.

Frodo, Gimli and Boromir remain near the wizard, waiting patiently for the doors to open, Aragorn and Sam were freeing Billy the pony, in which the hobbit wasn't really happy about it. Merry and Pippin were bored and decide to throw rocks at the lake as a game and Legolas was protecting the group by using his elven sight to search for enemies in the distance, sitting by his feet there was Nìniel with eyes shut, Legolas didn't bother her much because he thought she was safely sleeping under his guard, but what he didn't know was she was quietly speaking with Sauron in her mind.

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

"Treneri- nin ad-Manke naa lle?" *tell me again where are you* The Deep voice echoed in the darkness of her mind.

"Nev a ael a ha na- dúr" *Near a lake and it is dark* she answered again.

"Manke lle lindua?" *what do you see?*

"Karka" *rocks*

There was a pause, Nìniel could hear and feel him sigh of disappointment, she didn't want to make him angry again, she had faced him in what she believed was his rage.

If only she knew what he was really capable of.

"Treneri- nin ad- nia i fen" *tell me again about the door*

She snorted, she really didn't want to repeat him what she kept telling him "Ennas naa helme a tehta bo i rammas" *there are drawing and writings on the wall*

"Ennas naa limb nauka rotele !" *there are many dwarf mines!* he shouted angrily that he couldn't track their position "parm i tehta!" *read the writing!* he ordered with a hateful scream making the surrounding tramble.

Nìniel yelped and cryed "Im ceri- ú-hanya!" *I do not know!*

"DAMN YOU CHILD!" he once again shouted making Nìniel yell in fear and crawl away from him.

Sauron knew he wasn't going to get more information if they kept going this way, he knew she had all the answers and he was going to retrieve them from her.

He took some deep breaths and finally lower his voice.

"Treneri- nin i osteka" *tell me the details*

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Frodo sighed and glanced up at the doors of Moria. "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter" He heard Gandalf's voice in his head and thought about his words. 'Speak 'friend' and enter?' Frodo thought. Finally, something clicked in his head and he unexpectedly stood up and said:

"It's a riddle," Frodo spoke and the others turned to him in confusion. Frodo continued, "Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly, the word rolling in his mouth as he spoke it. He turned in surprise as the door opened behind him.

Gimli stared, into the now open Mines of Moria. He was simply fascinated and excited to be finally seeing his cousin again. It had been a long time since he had last seen Balin.

Everyone was joyous to finally get inside the mines, Legolas without thinking picked up his daughter and carried inside the cave along the other fellow members.

With a loud gasp Níniel opened her eyes, she felt her body get lifted from the ground and when she looked at the surroundings she found herself on the arms of Legolas.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli said, addressing Legolas. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home my cousin Balin restored. And they call it a mine. " he announced.

As soon Nìniel realized where they were going she shrieked and screamed trying to break free from her father's arms "nay!" *no!*

Legolas was unbelievable of his daughter attitude, she had never in her life fought to get out from his grasp, he tried his best to hold her still without harming her or drop her on the stone floor.

The fellowship watched surprised at the uncommon behavior of the child, but they couldn't do anything but watch the scene.

"Nìniel! Dár, cin naa negr- cin" *Stop, you are going to hurt yourself" he struggled to put her on the ground without harming her.

Once on her feet, she ran outside the mine, Legolas with his heart on his throat followed her, reaching her and grabbed her shoulders to hold her still.

"Cin tur- ú- glenn- ennas " *you can not go there* he told her as he fought to forbid her to run away.

"Mín tur- ú- glenn- in i felag!" *we cannot go into the cave!" she argued raising her voice desperately to be heard.

Legolas was stun by her reaction and the fear and the conviction of her voice, he was going to question her the reason of her behavior but he was cut by Boromir's hushed whisper, "This is a tomb," then his voice became panicked. "Get out, all of you, get out!"

Aragorn drew his sword which Boromir saw and also drew his. Gimli was shouting curses into the air and tiny tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his red beard.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here." Boromir shouted "Now, get out of here. Get out!" his voice became panicked.

A scream.

Legolas turned around and pulled his bow, prepared for any attack, only to see Frodo dangling in the air, held by a giant tentacle.

Merry and Pippin hurried a hold of Frodo from the lake creature while Sam drew his sword and chopped at the tentacle.

The tentacle finally lets go and Merry and Pippin drew Frodo back to safety. Suddenly more tentacles appeared from the lake and threw Sam, Merry and Pippin out of the way before once more lifting Frodo.

Frodo was pulled higher up as more tentacles appeared from the lake. Soon the entire lake was roaring with tentacles.

Legolas pushed his terrified daughter aside and fired at them with his arrows.

Frodo cried out in horror while Aragorn attacked the tentacles with his sword. The enormous muzzle of the lake creature suddenly appeared in the middle of the dark lake and Frodo's fear increased.

Aragorn hacked at a tentacle releasing Frodo making him fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf. Even tho it was dangerous in there, it was the only choice they had at the moment.

Legolas shoot some last arrows into the creature's head, gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir to race out of the water with Frodo.

As they ran past him, Aragorn rushed to pick up the screaming child and took her to safety into the mines.

"Nay!" Nìniel shouted back again, but what power did she had on them?

The fellowship hurried back away from the Creature, retreating into the Moria Chamber as many coiling arms crashed into the large doors.

With a shattering echo, the creature ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the Cliff Face.

Within seconds, tons of rock sealed the doorway throwing the Fellowship into Pitch Blackness.

They all stood breathing heavily as everything went quiet, only the faint cry of Nìniel in Aragorn's arms, no light was around except for a bright light risen from Gandalf's staff, throwing a creepy glow across the old wizards face.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf's voice said slowly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Legolas silently took Nìniel from Aragon's arms and protectively squeezed her small body.

"Amin hiraetha" *I'm sorry* He heard her quietly whispered "Mani?" *What?* he asked as soon he hear her whimper.

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

"Amin hiraetha" *I'm sorry* she quietly answers him when he asked her if she left Moria.

"ER NAD IMCONN- CIN NA CERI!" *one thing I asked you!* He gave the child pain in her head "Er nad!" *One thing!*

Nìniel cried in pain as she tried to run away from him, but running was useless, it was like a nightmare, she ran and ran but she tripped on her tiny feet, when she turned she realized that she haven't got anywhere, she didn't move at all.

She didn't hesitate to try again, she got to her feet to ran but as before she wasn't moving!

"FOOL CHILD" he yelled in the language she didn't understand "YOU CANT HIDE IN YOUR MIND!"

When he spoke she felt the air shake around her, everything rumbled around her, it was like she was inside a loud ringing bell and she couldn't leave!

"YOU CAN DIE AND ROT IN MORIA BY THE BALROG" he shouted "YOU SHOULD HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! NOW YOU WILL PAY YOUR CONSEQUENCES!"

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Legolas heard Nìniel whisper in his arms forgiveness, confused he looked at her and as like a knife stabbed his heart he saw his daughter in the state the most feared him.

"Nìniel?" he shook her hoping to wake her up.

Then a twitch, she was in pain. "Nìniel!" he called her louder "koiva or" *wake up* his heart was beating fast.

Pippin stopped his tracks when he heard Legolas' fanatic voice behind everyone, he saw him shaking his daughter worried, something was wrong, he didn't hesitate a second to stop the group.

"Gandalf!" he called.

The wizard turned behind to face Pippin, ready to scold him for already making loud sounds to wake up what it was hopefully still sleeping in the mines, but his eyes moved over him to see Legolas panicking to his unresponsive daughter, he ran past everyone, pushing them out of the way to reach her.

He handed his staff to Pippin to free his hands and forced open Nìniel's eyes.

Black as the night.

What he suspected was real, he rested his hand on her forehead and murmured a spell.

Every one of the fellowship watched tensed the scene, hoping for Gandalf to give them a good news.

"there is nothing I can do," he said removing his hand from her "she is in contact"

Legolas helplessly looked at his daughter in his arms, he hated that he couldn't do anything for her, he just had to let her suffer the pain the creature gave her.

Gandalf turned around and walked "I am sorry," he said full of compassion for the elven father, he paused "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed".

* * *

The Fellowship advanced cautiously. Gandalf led them in vast feeling caverns and narrow and slippery pathways around, which if one made a wrong step he would fall into a great void at the center of the hallowed room.

Until they came to a series of steps.

It wasn't easy climbing steep stairs with a child in the arms, but he was sure he was keeping her close to him in his arms, he was aware that even a step as light as his in the wrong place will cause both of them to fall in the shadow beneath him. Those mines were dangerous even for a Dwarf.

All that could be heard was their labored breathing in the gloom.

Finally, Gandalf grunted as he reached the top. He stopped and stared at the three doorways carved into the rock before him and walked a little closer to inspect them.

The wizard gazed about in bewilderment.

"I have no memory of this place."

He sat on a rock in deep thought. The others took the opportunity to rest; sitting on the various rocks scattered around them.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No" Merry replied in reassurance.

"I think we are." Pippin persisted.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam hissed at him.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry" Pippin complained.

Legolas could hear the hobbits, he was sitting on the wall, using his chest as a rest for Nìniel's head.

She was still unconscious. Legolas couldn't not notice that the contacts with the dark lord were getting longer and longer each time, Nìniel would always insist she was okay afterwards, but the more time went past, the less believable that became, she just wanted to keep everything she was going through to herself, she understand what was happening to her was indeed serious and she sensed the fear of the adults around her.

She was the most caring child Legolas had ever met, she did her best to hide the truth from him because she didn't want him to feel sad.

Now she laid on him, finally coming to; once awake, she yelped and scurried back cowered.

"Nìniel ha na-nin, cín Ada" *Nìniel it is just me, your Dad* Legolas cooed, slowly reaching out his arms; Nìniel only threw herself back further.

She had all the eyes of the fellowship on her, Gandalf had told Legolas to keep her voice down for fear of being heard to whatever creatures infested those mines.

"Heui, all ha na- tríw, ha na- nin" *Hey, everything it's fine, it's only me" Legolas decided not to try and approach Nìniel again.

"Im ceri- ú- anír- na rinn-!" *I do not want to go back!* She shouted, she was now huddled in a corner of the cave, she began to cry, loud.

Legolas turned to his companions, their expressions were equally as filled with dread. Nìniel's sobs stopped and began to crawl towards her father.

Legolas picked her up in his arms, massaging her back to calm her down.

"Ada" She croaked from the crook of Legolas' neck where his head was rested.

"Ya nin mel, ha na- nin" *Yes my love, it's me* his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. Nìniel was whimpering a little, she had finished her tears, but she was still scared and the only thing she needed was the warmth of her father's arms;

Legolas wanted to ask her what had happened but she was so shaken that he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Everybody watched helplessly at the child, most of them didn't understand her language, but they didn't need to know it for interpreting what she was feeling, obviously she was terrified of what she had experienced in her mind.

No child should suffer this.

"Amin hiraetha" *I'm sorry* Nìniel said quietly.

Legolas removed her from his chest and moved her in front of him so he could watch her in the eyes "Mani? Ha na- ú- cín hyanda" *What? It is not your fault*

"Ya" she cracked a whisper of voice "Ho treneri- nin na ú- tul- mii" *he told me to not come in" She took a few breaths. "Ho negr- nin" *he hurted me* She looked up at her father and the fellowship, saw their extreme worry and looked back down. "ala im ú- vedui- hon" *because I did not listen to him*

Legolas took quickly Nìniel into an embrace, he held her close to him.

He tried to be strong for her, he had to, he fought to hold his tears back, he didn't want her to see him like that, he didn't want her to worry, he feared he would lose her innocence by looking him weak, she was way to young to know the pain of the world. she was still an infant in the eyes of an elf.

One tear slipped out from his eye, he was shaking so bad he could barely speak. All he could do was holding her.

Aragorn felt torn up inside seeing his friend hurt, but he forced himself to keep it together. He needed to be strong for Legolas and his daughter, there was too much suffering between them, Elves were week hearted creatures and he feared for the family.

Nìniel sensed something different on her father, the way he breathed and the strength in the hug.

Legolas could feel his insides burning with anger. What kind of 'person' does this to a child? why it had to his child, his baby.

He was feeling a mix of emotions, hurt, anger, frustration.

He felt useless because the person he loved most was suffering and he couldn't do anything.

"naa sin kotya?" *Are you angry?* Nìniel asked quietly, looking down worried, he hadn't said a lot, She was beginning to worry because she had no idea what it was happening. he really feared it was her fault, she thought that she could have been silent about it.

"ya" he confessed "nan ú- lanne cin" *but not at you* Legolas could feel his insides burning with anger. What kind of human does this to a child? He could only imagine the things he called her, the things he would have said to her.

He removed her from his chest and rested his hands on her tiny red cheeks "Thír lanne nin" *look at me* he requested her.

The child didn't look at him right away, she looked around her in a childlike way, but then eventually moved her gaze to him.

"Vedui- na nin" *listen to me* he began "Im n'nauva, oiale na nat foeg mart-na cin oiale ad-. Manioiale naa wanya bo in cin, mín r nauva peni- ha."*I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you ever is going on in you, we're gonna fix it*

He looked her hopeful eyes and give him the determination of what he was saing was real "Im nauva peni- ha." *I will fix it.*

"Im ber." *I promise.* Legolas hugged her again, cradling the back of her head "Im hi." *I'm here.*

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Bridge Of Khazad Dum**


	10. Bridge of Khazad-Dum

**A/N: I apologize for grammatical errors, but English is not my native language,** **if you see errors, please tell me. A** **nd please don't hate, English is not my language!**

* * *

Somehow Legolas had managed to calm his daughter, now she sat on his lap, wrapped by his protective arms and together they were examining an object between their fingers, Aragorn couldn't make up what it was but he could hear Legolas quietly whispering something in her ear, probably a story.

She hasn't made a noise since the cry she had earlier, the ranger couldn't tell if it was because of the shock she had with the contact, or because Legolas simply told her to be silent in those mines.

Legolas had always been overprotective of her, and it was reasonable, he had lost his wife and his daughter was the only thing he had of her.

He remembered the first time he met the baby, she was a week old and Legolas never left her side, he remembered him being dependent on her, he was slowly losing himself, he was creating his own world around his bedroom where he had isolated them, forgetting of the outside world.

He used to sleep like humans do and that was an uncommon thing for an elf, Nìniel was sucking everything from him.

Slowly he learned to separate from her and balancing his prince role and father role, but and now fate has brought him back to the beginning.

Nìniel needed him more than ever and once again Legolas never left her side, things turned the way that was, he lived in the constant fear of losing her.

Aragorn bypassed them and walked to Gandalf, the wizard smiled lightly at him but his smile faded when he saw the ranger's expression.

He sat next to the old man, trying to disguise to the other his worries, Gandalf frowned and quickly realized what was the matter with him.

"He knows where we are," Aragorn said quietly with worry in his voice "we must hurry from here".

"I feared this would happen" the wizard confessed, "but I didn't anticipate it would be in these circumstance" pointing the fact that they were indeed trapped.

Aragorn eyed the child, it wasn't her fault, he couldn't imagine the pain she was struggling, she was brave and strong to resist this long to Sauron, but he was more powerful than her, in fact, more powerful than anyone.

"we must only hope we flee these mines before Sauron's army find us" The wizard spoke "then we must seek protection in Lórien"

Aragorn nodded in agreement understanding there wasn't more they could plan, they were ignorant of what was happening in the outside at the moment, they needed the help of the Lothlórien elves to update them of the safety of their path.

They stood quietly for a moment before Aragorn asked what he most hated, "will he bring her more pain?"

"He can." Gandalf said simply, not taking his eyes off the doors in front of him "but he won't" he said frowning a little "Her body is too precious to him, he would do anything to protect her."

Aragorn ran her hand over his forehead for a moment, trying to get to grips with the situation. He was finding it disturbing that Sauron wanted her to be safe, that he was harvesting her body for himself and that he spoke to a little child so he couldn't imagine how Legolas was feeling.

"very soon the second phase will accord and the contacts will be reducing, it will be harder for him to reach her"

Aragorn bit his lips, scared to know the answer to his next question "What is the second phase?." He asked cautiously.

"The knowledge." he muttered with fear in his voice "their minds will join, slowly they will know everything each other know"

Aragorn gasped "there are more phases..." nervously said searching in the wizard's eyes for an answer.

* * *

Frodo gave a sudden glimpse of a creature darting in the darkness and nervous he approached Gandalf. "There's something down there," he whispered.

"It's Gollum." the wizard replied.

"Gollum!" Frodo said surprised.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur?" the boy asked.

"Escaped..." Gandalf faced Frodo "or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story" he shook his head "Yes...Smeagol he was once called...Before the ring came to him before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." said Frodo with disdain.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand? Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" he looked him in his eyes "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment...even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the ring had never come to me...I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." Gandalf looked sadly at Legolas and Nìniel "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought," he had a sudden brightness "Ah! That it's that way! Gandalf pointed at the right a tunnel, the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" said Merry happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard laid a reassuring hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said, eyes twinkling.

The Fellowship passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space.

They followed Gandalf into the tunnel, it was close and narrow, Nìniel felt incredibly unsettled, Legolas felt it and held her close to his chest.

They came to the great halls, their eyes widening in wonder. The large stone pillars that ran up and down for a seemingly endless distance were breathtaking.

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf tapped his staff into the air and the light shone brightly and showed massive columns that were thousands of feet high.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" everyone gasped at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone.

Before they stretched a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam murmured in wonder.

"En!" *Look!* Legolas nudged his daughter from his shoulder to have a look at the tall columns around them.

Nìniel raised her gaze and admired the ceiling of the mines with awe.

Never in her life she saw such tall place, it was endless, she couldn't see the end of it, it was too dark to see and her elven sight wasn't yet developed, all she could see were the columns fading into darkness.

Legolas smiled at her face, he knew that she had never seen such place and he was excited to show her first and see her reaction.

Aragorn and Boromir were keeping their guards up. Everything about this place screamed danger.

Ahead of them, black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Dwarves and goblins skeletons lied in the doorway. Gimli ran towards a door that had been forced open.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted his name, calling him back to the group.

A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room a single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli's eyes filled with tears as he sobbed "No...no...oh, no!"

The fellowship quietly followed the dwarf in that chamber.

Legolas paused in surprise as he came upon long dead, Dwarven bodies and weapons scattered upon the chamber floor.

He instantly covered his daughter head on his shoulder, protecting her from the sight of death, she was still much young for it and he did not wish her to see sorrow and grief in such a young age, she was already going through enough.

Gimli had fallen to his knees before the great stone crypt in the center of the large chamber.

Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab."'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the tomb. It has been slashed and stabbed and appeared to be covered in Dried Blood. The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.

Legolas was there, holding his daughter, worry evident in his eyes.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." He spoke nervously.

Aragorn gave a quick look at the child and nodded, he knew Legolas didn't wish her to see the bodies and he too hoped she saw less as possible.

Gandalf started reading the diary "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming.'"

Unnerved, Pippin backed away, he stumbled against something, he turned to see a corpse sitting on a stone well. Curiously, he reached out and carefully touched the arrow. The arrowhead broke off from the rest, causing first the skull to fall.

Ninìel jumped at the sudden loud noise, she didn't know what was happening around her, she wasn't allowed to turn her head to see the room because Legolas had a firm hand behind her head holding her in place, everybody turned to see what had happened, The rest of the corpse fell backward, into the well, taking a chain and attached bucket with it, its noise echo from hall to hall. He winces at each new wave of noise. Then everything was silent. It seemed an eternity, they waited for any other sound hoping they were unheard.

Nothing happened and everyone breathed out, they were still safe.

Gandalf slammed the book shut "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Ada..." Nìniel whispered only to be paused by the sound of a drumbeat.

Legolas looked immediately Nìniel as the beat increased, the thing he most feared was realizing, the others shifted nervously as the drums sounded again, this time louder.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, pointing to the smaller Hobbit's side. Frodo drew the small blade and Legolas caught the glimmer of its blue hue just as the sound of cackling and cries reached his ears.

They fall silent. A low rolling boom rose from the depths below growing louder. as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby, Answering horns, running feet, harsh cries.

"Orcs!" Legolas warned putting Nìniel on her feet as Boromir ran towards the door to look it to see where the enemy was or how close they were.

"Nay" she cried once in her feet, she raised her arms to Legolas to pick her up again, begging for the warm secure touch of her father to protect her, but he had already drawn his bow and was facing the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn yelled at the Hobbits to stay behind the wizard "na Mithrandir" *To Gandalf* he ordered Nìniel.

"Glenn-quenle" *Get back!* Gandalf cried and gently pushed the child further into the chamber. "Dorth- adel nin !" *stay behind me*

Nìniel cried in fear, she wanted her father, she called for him but he didn't come back for her, he was grabbing weapons, spears, and axes from the fallen Dwarves and raced to the heavy doors to help Aragorn close them before running again to the many spears and axes and bolt again to secure the doors.

She didn't understand what was happening, everything was happening too fast for her, all she could see was panic and rush, she had been once again pushed further into the chamber.

The Hobbits each drew their weapons and stood in fear. Gimli raised his ax and growled "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The Door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty Goblins charged into the tomb, Aragorn and Legolas shoot them with arrows, but then, when they got too close they took out their swords and attack them, followed by the others, including the Hobbits.

Nìniel was terrified, it was her first time seeing a battle, she didn't even know what it was, she was only a child, she didn't have any weapon or experience the only thing she could do at the moment was to ran to a corner and pulling her knees on her chest, she started to cry.

She didn't want to be alone, her father was somewhere in the fight and she was too frighten to go find him, she didn't understand why they were fighting and hurting themselves, she closed her eyes in fear and called the only person she could "Mairon" she whispered hoping that the goblins couldn't hear her "Mairon"

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Suddenly she found herself in the familiar black place with the white light and the elven shadow.

"cin auth" *you are distress* The worried voice of Sauron pointed out "Mani marte?" *what is happening?* he asked.

She raised her head from her knees and sprinted on Sauron's legs holding them for protection, She was still scared of him from her previous contact but that moment she forgot about it, He was the only person she knew and he came when she most needed help, even tho he was often mean to her, she thought of him as a friend, she wasn't capable of having hatred. "Foeg núr negr-ammen " *bad people are hurting us* she said between her sobs.

"sii?" *now?* he asked stunned, he looked down at the child's head nodding "Sut nuuta-o cin "*how fool of you!* he shouted "cin tur- turme negr-!" *you can get hurt!*

Níniel started to cry louder, but she still didn't let go of his legs.

Sauron was always aware of what was hiding inside Moria, he honestly had feared for the child since she had told him their location, he had hoped that she would come out from there but now he doubts it.

"Yrch" *Goblins* he whispered "Hi im hyar cin, but cin baur na dorth- in i galad" *Now I will leave you, but you need to stay in the light* he explained.

"eri- ú- hyar nin!" *do not leave me!* eh burried herself closed to him, begging him to not leave.

"Rad- naur a eri- ú- hyar ha " *find fire and do not leave it" he demanded once again "Im trui na dár ha" *I will try to stop it*

*･゜ﾟ･✿･゜ﾟ･*

Once again she found herself back to the fight but this time there was a cave troll, she saw as Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his Axes in two goblin helmets and Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords.

Nìniel looked around to search for the light, luckily she found the torch Aragorn had left earlier.

Legolas ran to two goblins and he cut their throats with his knives, he had enough time to turn and realize that the cave troll was aiming him, he bent and missed the hit in time, suddenly his eyes were fixed on his daughter, who was in the middle of the room reaching for the fire, panic overwhelmed him, he had to kill the troll faster than he could, he needed to keep safe Nìniel.

He jumped on the troll's head and fired two arrows, then jumped down to reach his daughter, but other goblins attack him, leaving him busy for a while.

Boromir's longsword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll spewing green blood, Sam was backing up against a wall a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other, he swung wildly at a Goblin with it and looked surprised, he walloped another Goblin and it too drops.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." he expressed.

Nìniel took the fire and pointed to the goblins, who surprisingly ran away from it, she could hear people shouting Frodo's name, she searched for her father but she couldn't find him, she looked around to find a few goblins and some members of the fellowship left.

The cave troll walked towards the child but she got saved by the hobbits, Merry and Pippin who jumped on him and stabbed him in the neck, everyone did their best to save them, Gimly hit his knee, Gandalf his stomach and Boromir his arm, but they all had been thrown away, the troll walked aggressively to Nìniel, who fell on the floor scared, just as he raised his arm to hit her Legolas jumped in front of her and fired an arrow on his head, and killed him.

As everyone rushed to the fallen hobbit Legolas ran to his daughter, as much that he wanted to know how Frodo was he would never put Nìniel in second place.

He rushed to throw himself on his knees and embracing his daughter in his arms, he felt tears spring back into his eyes thanking the Valar she was alive. her eyes were red and wet from the crying "Ada..." *daddy...* she wined.

"cin gar- a ylf im tuiw-o cin*" *you have been brave, I am proud of you* he said between his breaths, closing his eyes, acknowledging she was there in his arms.

she snuggled against him "Tur- mín glenn- bar? " *can we go home?* she whispered.

Legolas lifted his head from her shoulder, still in the embrace but able to look up at her eyes.

Whilst Aragorn approached them. "is she fine?" he asked worried looking at them.

"Yeah" Legolas sighed under his breath examination Nìniel once again.

Soon after the whole fellowship reached the couple, each of them making sure with their eyes that the child was indeed unharmed, and with surprise, she didn't have even a scar.

Nìniel let out another cry, Legolas didn't reply to her question, she really wanted to return home to her grandfather and sleep in the bed with her father.

She didn't want any more creatures fighting, she hated the cave and she missed the sunlight.

Suddenly loud drums and screeching orcs were heard in the distance and their moment of solace was abruptly at an end.

They were coming.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" they heard Gandalf order.

Without hesitation they ran into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber, They hurried towards a distant door as Goblins started scuttling down the Pillars behind them, Nìniel looked with horror from Legolas' arms at the overwhelming Goblin army that was rushing toward them, she cried in her father's ears hoping that everything will stop soon.

Gandalf stopped suddenly when he realized that they were surrounded. The fellowship knew they could not escape this. Boromir drew his sword while Gimli held his ax, Legolas rested the child on her feet and he too loaded an arrow onto his bow.

The fellowship instinctively surrounded Nìniel to protect her with their life, they were ready to battle, her eyes widened as she saw the foul creatures, Their eyes were large and yellow and seemed to glow; they were disgusting.

A roar filled the large room and the goblins looked around squealing. They ran away back up the columns and into the cracks in the were obviously frightened to death by something and wasted no time in escaping.

Dead silence filled the room, only the cry of the child and the faint breathing of a creature could be heard.

A fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casting eerie shadows.

Boromir glanced at Gandalf "What is this new devilry?"

But the Wizard simply closed his eyes, as if he accepted some fate.

"A Balrog," the wizard said at length with revulsion. "A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said in a low voice. "This is a foe beyond any of you! Run!"

Legolas was the first to react, he quickly grabbed his daughter and ran, soon after he was followed by the fellowship, they ran towards a small opening in the wall.

"Quickly!" Aragorn shouted as he shoved the Hobbits through it, Soon, he too, ran through the doorway and failed to notice Gandalf stop to take a look back at the growing flame of the Balrog that was slowly approaching them, the Wizard looked like he had decided upon something and there was sorrow in his eyes.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." the old man told him.

Aragorn hesitated. He was about to ask what the wizard meant but the low rumbling growl of the balrog shook the floor beneath them.

"Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

They hurried forward together. Further down the stairs, there was a large gap in between steps were the foundation had crumbled.

Legolas quickly jumped, making it safe with Nìniel, soon after came Gandalf, They heard a roar again behind them as the roof above started to crumble.

Orcs started firing arrows out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas turned, aimed one arrow and shot the orc firing directly in the head.

Nìniel screamed in fear, the verses of those creatures echoed in her mind, at her feet arrow were thrown, hitting the steps causing them to split and chip.

She obviously never been hit but one but she understand by its collision that they were painful, and she feared for everyone.

Brormir picked up the two cousins and jumped to the other side.

"Sam!" Aragorn called him and quickly grabbed him up and thrown him across the stair gap to Boromir, then looked at Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli said holding up his hand, with that he let out a war cry and performed an impressive standing jump and landed teetering on the other side.

With lightning reflexes, Legolas' hand shot out to grabbed his prized beard.

"MIND THE BEARD!" Gimli bellowed as Legolas pulled him to safety.

Then the Balrog roared again, causing rocks to fall from the roof to crash to the stairway. Aragorn threw Frodo to safety further up the stairs and clings to the steps as a great portion of them fell into the chasm. The gap was too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship watched in helpless horror as Frodo wobbled on his feet.

"Steady! Hold on!"Aragorn said standing up and holding Frodo's back.

The doorway entrance behind them glowed red. A great roar came from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumbled, and a great chunk of rock fell from the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They were isolated on the staircase. The column on which was that part of the staircase began to crack and the staircase swayed.

"Hang on!" Aragorn said holding Frodo's clothing from behind.

The staircase on which they were standing continued to sway from side to side.

"Lean forward!" He shouted to the petrified hobbit.

The staircase swayed then fell forward towards the rest of the Fellowship.

Legolas and Boromir stood ready to catch them they held their arms wide for grabbing them when the impact occurs.

Aragorn and Frodo jumped. Legolas grabbed hold of Aragorn and Boromir of Frodo.

As they ran down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were standing on collapsed completely, falling into the chasm.

They raced away through a passage and out towards the bridge and found that they were now in the open and massive wall of fire lay behind them.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded as the flames grow higher.

They run past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared. He roared at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walked after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Halfway across the bridge, he stopped and turned to face the monstrous being.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard bellowed.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called him in horror.

The balrog stretched its wings and drew itself up to full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." He raised his staff even higher and spoke.

The Balrog reached down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf.

"The dark fire will not avail you." he held out his staff in front of him, glowing white "Flame of Udûn!"

The balrog brought its sword down upon Gandalf who protected himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It dropped its sword and roar at him.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded his voice echoing off the mighty cavern walls.

The balrog put out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wielded a great firey whip above its head.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he raised his sword and staff above his head and brought his staff down hard upon the Bridge.

The balrog snorted at him, raised his whip and took another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapsed and the Balrog fell into the chasm. Gandalf grunted and turned away, when the Balrog's whip snapped up from below, catching Gandalf by the ankle, causing him to collapse at the edge with a cry, dragging him down.

He clung to the edge of the bridge. Frodo dashed towards him, but Boromir held him back through his main strength.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

Gandalf tried to hold on by his fingertips, he looked into each of their eyes The Istari blinked away the tears that now fell from his eyes. "Fly you fools!" he then let go of his grip and fell into the chasm.

"NOOoooooooooooooo!" there was a horrible scream from Frodo, he struggled against Boromir who was holding him.

Frodo cried, his wailing echoed in the cavernous space such was their volume and their grief, as Boromir hauled him out, calling for Aragorn.

Arrows started whizzing through the air once again.

Legolas looked on in disbelief, Gandalf was his only chance to save his daughter, he could feel his heartbreaking, Nìniel was going to die.

"Legolas!" Boromir called him as dragged Frodo away.

The elf quickly came to his senses, and took the screaming child out, dodging the following arrows, rushing with her outside Moria safe.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: There Is Still Hope**


End file.
